Twilight's Melody
by mizz92
Summary: I was the sad cello player. He was the eternal pianist. Could we ever be together with all the drama that magic and family brings? I only hope so. Ec/Hp. Twilight/HP Cross. Character Death. SEQUEL IS NOW UP!.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I own abosulutely no characters. The Plot is inspired by LeoZodiac's Come Twilight. This is a slash between Edward Cullen and Harry Potter. Thank You, you've been warned.

**Harry POV.**

I looked around the house that would soon become our home. We had moved from San Francisco after the death of my parents. Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell had all adopted me when I was about 2. They were my mothers, Piper was Mama, Phoebe was Mummy or Mum and Paige was Ma. There husbands were Leo, Coup and Henry who were my fathers, Leo was Dada, Coup was Daddy or Dad and Henry had been Da. I didn't mind being adopted. I had, all up, 10 brothers and sisters. Wyatt is 16, then Chris at 14. Melinda, Patience, Prudence and Penelope are all 10 then Peyton at 9, Cooper at 8, Henry is 7 and Alexi is the baby at 6. Like me, Alexi was adopted but only by Paige and Henry.

Their deaths had hurt all of us, but me the most as I was witness to it all. We had all been left orphans but, Piper had put into her Will that I was to be emancipated and given custody of all the kids if Phoebe and Paige were also killed.

We had left San Fran for a fresh start. We came to Forks, in Washington state where a house that Henry had owned was. Henry had been the last of his family, the baby with 8 older brothers, so it was big enough to fit us all. We had driven to our new home, thankful that we had two, 7 seater BMWs. Wyatt and I had both driven, our younger siblings/cousins split between the two cars with moving trailers being towed behind us. It had taken us a week, stopping at hotels along the way, but we had finally made it.

Our family was not just large, but also, magic. We are witches Piper, Phoebe and Paige had been the most powerful witches and had been the Charmed Ones. It ran in our family. It had also caused their deaths but, the Police thought it had been a home invasion. We could of used our magic to get here quicker, but we thought the locals might find it odd if we suddenly appeared out of no where.

Everyone had helped to unpack the cars and sorted out whose room was where. There is 6 bedrooms upstairs and 3 were above the garage. There is also another to rooms at the back of the garage but, we would use them for storage and maybe a playroom. Prue and Patience had decided to share as had Penelope and Melinda so everyone else had their own rooms. Penny (Penelope), Melinda, Wyatt and Chris had taken the rooms above the garage while everyone else was in the house. I had the second largest inside, being the eldest at 17, I felt entitled to it, but Prue and Patience had claimed the biggest.

I had made sure everyone was asleep before I went into the study. In our old home, our attic had been the place where most of our magic supplies had been kept, but here, we didn't have one, so it was the study. I wanted to speak to my parents, but I was afraid to, scared that they would blame me for not doing more to help them. It was my recurring nightmare, and so I suffered many sleepless nights. I had been diagnosed with depression at age 14. No one could really understand what had caused it as I didn't talk about it with anyone in my family. I was taking medication but it didn't always help. I went up to my room and grabbed my cello before going out the back where a log was located. I sat down and started to play a slow, depressing melody, not caring about the misty type rain that was falling from the sky. I soon lost myself in the music.

I had discovered I had a talent for music when I was four and Phoebe had taken me shopping with her. We were in a mall and she entered a music store, looking for a CD. I had found a violin and bow, picked it up and I started to play it. Phoebe had been very surprised and actually brought the violin for me. After the violin was the cello, followed by the guitar. I also had a saxophone, clarinet and flute. Everyone thought it was magic whenever I played a piece of music, as it always seemed to tell a story. I never had to take lessons to learn, I just knew how to play. My favourite instrument was an enchanted flute that Leo had gifted to me for my 8th birthday. While playing, I could create something like holographic images. Whenever there was a sleepover with all of us at one house, I would play them a story to help them sleep. Music was my release and I was glad I had it.

I sat outside playing all night, the sad and beautiful melody. When the sun rose, hidden behind the rain clouds, I returned inside to start getting ready for the day. I had a hot shower before dressing in black cargo jeans, black chucks, black t-shirt and wore my black leather jacket. I would take the kids to the diner in town as we had no food in the house. This was due to the fact that we had yet to buy any. Once everyone had waken up, had a shower and gotten dressed, we all piled into the cars.

When we arrived in the diner, the younger kids cheered at the thought of food, making myself and Wyatt laugh. A waitress came over with a smile and asked us if we were ready to order, which we were, before returning to get it ready. It was a large and loud breakfast, which was normal with us, before I went and payed for the meal and we headed back to our cars to go to the grocery store. I will say this right now. I am never, ever, taking them shopping for food ever again. It was utter chaos with some wanting lollies and this and that. 3 hours had passed by the time we managed to return home. I sent everyone off to unpack their things and organize their rooms while I unpacked the groceries. Once that was done, I retreated to my room to unpack my boxes.

I had a double bed in my room as well as a bookcase and a desk. I also had a walk in wardrobe, which was one of the benefits of this room. I set my stereo up and started playing music while I worked. My clothes went away before I started to work on putting my posters up.

"Harry, can we paint my room?" Cooper asked me, causing me to stop my fight with one of my posters.

I saw that Prue, Penny, Henry and Peyton were also standing in my door way with him.

"I don't see a problem with it. We will talk about it over dinner tonight and we can decide what colour then" I said to them, making smiles appear on all their little faces before they all ran off.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that pinks and blues would be the dominate colour. I gave up on my posters, knowing that if I were to paint my room, they would need to come down anyways. I went downstairs and found that Chris had set up the main T.V. and that some of them were watching a movie. I glanced at my watch and decided to make a start on dinner. Half an hour later, everyone was digging into the Alfredo with salad.

"Okay, what colours do you want to paint your rooms?" I asked with a small smile.

Immediately, the girls called out pink and purple while the boys wanted blue and green. I realized, with a sigh, that I would have to take them all to a hardware store so they could agree with colours. I sent them all off to get ready for bed and was thankful they had chosen to forgo a story.

Once again, I returned to the log, this time with my violin. I closed my eyes and let my heart take control of my hands, causing them to play another sad melody. I suddenly heard a snap of a twig and I stopped and looked around. That was when I got my first look at him. He had beautiful bronze hair, white skin that seemed to glow in the darkness and amber eyes. To me, he was beautiful. He looked about 17.

"Who are you?" I asked, wary of the unknown teen.

"I'm Edward. I heard you playing and it was wonderful" he said.

His voice was a beautifully musically type. He came closer, until he was about a foot in front again.

"Please don't stop" he whispered.

To me, he seemed like an angel whose desire I would always obey too and so, I picked up my violin and started to play again. I could hear him humming along with the music I was making and a small smile graced my face as listened to my music and his humming. I changed the song to one with words, wanting to him sing, hoping he would know what it was. It seemed he did as he started to softly sing along and I was mesmerised by his voice. I stopped a bit later, not bothering to check the time.

"You're truly gifted" he said with a smile.

"Thank you. You have a wonderful singing voice" I returned as I stood from my seat.

"I'm Harry" I told him before disappearing into my house.

I didn't question the fact that he was also awake. I went into my room and lay on my bed, dozing off.

It was the 5th day since we had arrived in Forks. Today, we were all starting school. I had enrolled everyone over the weekend. We had painted the bedrooms, which was fun. I had painted my room a dark blue. Now, we were all in the cars, heading towards the Primary School to drop off the younger kids. Alexi would be in the 2nd Grade, Henry in the 3rd Grade, Cooper in the 4th, Peyton in the 5th and Melinda, Patience, Prue and Penny in the 6th. Chris was in the 8th Grade, High School with Wyatt, 10th Grade and myself in the 11th. When I arrived at the school, I found Wyatt had already parked and that there was an open spot next to him. He had dropped off the kids in his cars before going to the High School with Chris, while I had gone inside and dropped all the little ones off. He was waiting for me and gave me my class list, map and slips of paper for the teachers to sign. He told me Chris had already gone off to find his class before he left me to my own thoughts.

I found my first class of the day, which was Latin. The teacher basically told me to get out of his class when he learned I was fluent in it. I had only learnt it for the basis of spells, potions and some texts. I sat at the back and listened to him drone. My next lesson was English and I ignored anyone who tried to talk to me. I didn't want any attachments, yet I had made one with Edward. He had come again for another night of music. I was thankful when lunch rolled around and I walked to the cafeteria, knowing my brothers would already be there. I sat down at an empty table and started on the red apple I had brought from home. I noticed that Chris and Wyatt had made friends and were sitting with them. A small smile touched my face at the thought. I was glad we had decided to come to Forks.

I looked up in surprise when someone sat at my table and I gave a small smile when I saw it was Edward. "Hello Harry" He said to me with one of his own smiles.

"Hello Edward. How are you today?" I questioned.

We never really spoke when we met at night, we just relished in the music.

"I am well. How is your first day of school?" He asked a curious glint in his eyes.

"I suppose it is fine." I told him and we sat in silence. When I finished my apple, I got up to put the core in the bin. When I turned around, I found 5 others had joined Edward.

They were all beautiful but one girl was quite average. There was a statuesque blonde female, a large brawny, brown haired male, a pixie-like female with spiky black hair, a curly haired male and the other female had long brown hair that reminded me of Piper's hair.

I left the cafeteria, seeing no real reason to stay and headed to my locker to get my next books.

I saw the pixie-like girl in Gym as well as Edward and I learned her name was Alice. I was thankful that I didn't have to join in on the game of badminton. Once Gym was over, I left for the car park and got in the car, intending on going to get half of my younger siblings. I saw Wyatt and Chris leave the school and head to the other car as I left the car park.

Once we were all home, we all spread out in the lounge to work on our homework. Henry and Alexi had no homework and so they were watching a kid's movie. I had done most of my homework in Gym and so, I helped everyone when they needed it. Wyatt had been chosen to do dinner that night and so we sat down to enjoy a salad with chicken Kiev. Once I had cleaned up the kitchen, we all retreated to the lounge room and I was asked to tell a story. I went up to my room and found my enchanted flute before returning. I started to play and the images I produced told the story of sleeping beauty, but with our beloved parents playing the different parts. Once I had finished I sent them all off to get ready for bed. Some of them had showers and some settled for just going to getting into their beds fast.

I went into the study and opened the large trunk that sat in a corner of the room. Inside were most of our magic supplies, including the Book of Shadows. I pulled out the large book and started to flip through the pages. I found the page I wanted and set a circle of candle.

"Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side" I started to chant before I broke off.

I couldn't do it; I couldn't contact any of my dead family, afraid that they would blame me. It was a common nightmare. I blew out the candles and returned everything, including the book, to the trunk before leaving the study.

**Edward POV.**

I enjoyed my nights of music with Harry but I was growing concerned. He was becoming thinner and I could see the bags under his eyes, knowing that he spent many nights awake playing. When my siblings and Bella had joined me at the table in the cafeteria on Harry's first day, I was saddened to see the boy walk out. I now understood what Alice had told me about mates.

My whole family are vampires but we only drink from animals. We often called ourselves vegetarian vampires as a running joke. Carlisle had turned me when my birth mother had begged him to save me. I had been dying from the Spanish Influenza in 1918 when I was turned. I was forever 17. Esme had joined our family next, a young woman, grief stricken over the death of her baby son, had jumped from a cliff in a suicide attempt. Rosalie then joined us after Carlisle had found her beaten by her husband and his friends before being left to die on the streets. Then Emmett had joined our family after being mauled by a grizzly bear. Alice and Jasper had turned up one day and basically adopted us. Alice was a mental asylum escapee and Jasper was a Civil War Foot Solider. Everyone had found their mates except me. When Bella Swan had arrived in Forks, her blood had almost sent me into a frenzy. Now that Harry Halliwell had turned up in Forks, all I wanted to do was protect, care and love him.

Monday had arrived and over the weekend, I had ended it with Bella. She had been upset but I knew she would eventually get over me and find someone else to love. I was walking down the hall to the cafeteria when I caught Harry's scent. Both Bella and Harry had only one thing in common. I couldn't hear their thoughts. With Bella, it had driven me insane while with Harry, I enjoyed the peace. I turned the corner and spotted Harry. He was walking to the cafeteria too when he stopped suddenly. I noticed he had stated to sway and before I could get to him, he collapsed to the ground. Students in the hallway gasped and started towards him when I got to him and started to check him over. One of our teachers was nearby and motioned her closer to me.

"He needs to go to the hospital" I told her.

She nodded before rushing off. I guessed she understood that I knew what I was talking about as Carlisle was a popular doctor at the hospital. I saw Harry's brothers; Wyatt and Chris appear they were by his side. It wasn't long before an ambulance arrived to take Harry to the hospital. When asked if anyone was coming, Wyatt told me to go with Harry as he had to get his younger siblings. I didn't know much about the Halliwells, only that they were orphaned and Harry and Wyatt were the only ones with driver licenses. I got into the ambulance and held Harry's small hand. I had been surprised to learn that Harry was the oldest but Wyatt was taller than him. I sat with Harry on our ride to the hospital where I hoped that Carlisle would be able to help him.

**Descriptions.**

**Harry – **Emerald eyes, Messy black hair, lightly tanned skin. No scar or glasses.

**Wyatt – **Blue eyes, blonde hair, tanned skin.

**Chris – **Jade green eyes, messy dark brown hair, tanned skin.

**Melinda – **Blue eyes, light brown hair, tanned skin.

**Patience – **Dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, tanned skin

**Prudence** – Light brown eyes, dark brown hair, tanned skin

**Cooper – **Sea green eyes, light brown hair, tanned skin

**Penelope – **Caramel eyes, dark auburn hair, tanned skin

**Peyton – **Chocolate brown eyes, dark blonde hair, tanned skin

**Henry – **Caramel eyes, dark blonde hair, tanned skin

**Alexi – **Sapphire blue eyes, light blonde hair, tanned skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer, Harry Potter is owned by Joanne Rowling, Charmed is owned by Constance M Burge and I own a computer.

**James POV**

I burst through the door to my best friend's apartment, a large, happy smile on my face. I found Sirius and Remus in the lounge room watching the T.V.

"Guess what?" I said, almost bursting with excitement.

Remus and Sirius looked at me oddly but didn't try to guess.

"I found him" I announced happily. I was suddenly swept up into a hug by them, giant smiles on their faces too.

I had married Lily Marie Evans in 1979 when I found out she was pregnant with my baby. On the 31st of July, 1980, she gave birth to twins, Jason Mark and Harry James Potter. We went into hiding not long after as Lord Voldemort, an evil dark wizard, was after one of the children due to a prophecy. On Halloween, he attacked. I tried to fight him to give Lily time to escape with the children but it was not to happen as he managed to knock me out. When I had woken next, I learned that Jason had defeated Voldemort and Harry had died.

In 1985 I learned the truth when I found out Lily was having an affair. I divorced her and discovered that Harry had been taken to her sister, Petunia. After a court battle, we both ended up getting shared custody of Jason. After the court battle, I went to Petunia's to get Harry back but found out he had been taken from there in 1982. After that, I had spent many years searching for my youngest son.

"How did you find him?" Remus asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I sat down at the table while Sirius fetched us some Butterbeer.

"Remember how I went to America and asked about him at all the muggle and magical children departments a few years ago. Well, a lady from back then was going over a new case she had and found a picture of a boy with emerald eyes and messy black hair and who looks a bit like me. Turns out, he was adopted into a rather large family." I explained before taking a sip of my drink.

"Wow, so what do you know so far?" Sirius asked me, curious.

"Well, the adult Halliwells, the family who adopted him, all died in a home invasion, leaving all their kids orphans. Harry was emancipated and given custody of the other children. Guess how many?" I asked with a smile.

"James, just tell us" Remus groaned at me.

"Well, all the kids, including Harry, make up 11" I told them just as they were both taking a sip of their drinks.

The effect was amusing to say the least. They sprayed each other with their drinks.

"You did that on purpose" Sirius accused me.

I gave him my best angelic look, which didn't seem to work.

"Wow. 11 kids. What are you going to do?" Remus asked me.

I gave him my best mischievous look. "We are flying out in a week to go and meet them" I told him smugly, earning myself two gaping looks.

**Edward POV**

I looked down at the way Harry looked so small on the hospital bed. He had on a normal hospital gown and an IV in his hand. Carlisle had told me he was exhausted and underweight. His family had all come in, once school had finished for the day and I had been surprised at all of his siblings. I knew about Wyatt and Chris and knew there were some younger ones but I didn't realize there were 10 younger kids all up. My family had also come in, Alice having driven the other car. Esme had offered to help look after the younger kids, which Wyatt had agreed too, so that was how Esme, Alice and Rosalie had ended up staying at the Halliwells.

I looked at Harry's face when I heard his breathing change and a few seconds later, I was looking into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him gently.

"Tired. I want to go home" Harry told me and I saw tears filling his eyes.

I started to run my hand through his soft black hair.

"It's okay. My mother is looking after your siblings. They miss you, you know" I softly told him.

"Don't like hospitals. Please, let me go home" He begged with me as a single tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"It'll be okay." I told him, trying to comfort him but my non-beating heart was breaking at his tears.

**Harry POV**

I opened my eyes and met soft amber ones.

"How are you feeling?" I heard and realised it was Edward talking to me.

I looked around quickly and found I was in a hospital room.

"Tired. I want to go home" I told him. I had hated hospitals ever since my parent's deaths.

I felt tears filling my eyes as I remembered a bit of what had happened.

"It's okay. My mother is looking after your siblings. They miss you, you know" Edward told me and I felt his hand running through my hair.

"Don't like hospitals. Please, let me go home" I begged him as a single tear finally fell from my eyes.

"It'll be okay" He said to me and I closed my eyes and let my tears fall, while softly begging him to get me out of the hospital.

I had held Mum's hand in the ambulance, praying to anyone who would listen, that she lives. By the time the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Mum was pronounced dead and I had to be sedated as I had gone into shock. I had panicked when I had awakened in a hospital room, no one beside me. I soon drifted into the land of dreams.

**Edward POV**

Harry had to stay in the hospital for a full week. At night, when he started to have a nightmare, I would try and soothe him from it and when he did wake, he sobbed quietly. Most of the time he was awake, he would beg to go home. During the day, I would leave to go to school and Esme would come and sit with him. This was after his second escape attempt. Carlisle had caught him both times. After school, some of his younger siblings would come and see him. He would barely talk to us, only saying he wanted home and he ate very little. His IV was putting nutrients straight into his body to help build his weight up.

Saturday morning arrived and he was released from hospital. Carlisle had explained to him that he and Esme would come by to help his recovery and that he wasn't allowed back to school for another week. The smile on his face when he was told he can go home was bigger than normal but never reached his eyes. Wyatt came and picked him up and I told the blonde I would be there shortly. The Halliwell family had accepted our help and I think Wyatt knew I was Harry's friend. All of us felt safe around them, like they could protect us and they didn't smell like normal humans, like they were food. We enjoyed being around them due to many different reasons.

**James POV**

We had arrived in Seattle in the morning and found the Social Services person who was handling the Halliwell case. After speaking to her, Claudia, Sirius, Remus and I all got in her car to drive to a town named Forks. While I was excited about meeting my son, I was also nervous. I sat quietly in the back with Remus while Sirius sat in the front with Claudia, flirting with her.

Forks is a nice town, I thought, as we drove into the town. It was surrounded by beautiful greenery that had plenty of water from all the rain. We were soon pulling up in front of a large beautiful home. In the drive way ahead of us a silver Volvo was parked. Claudia lead us up the front steps and knocked on the front door which had a glass pane and made a Celtic symbol known as the Triquetra. A beautiful woman with caramel blonde hair answered with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Claudia Simons from Social Services. I'm here to talk to Harry Halliwell" Claudia said to the woman with a warm smile of her own.

"Oh, Hello. I'm Esme Cullen. Harry is currently unavailable but I think you can talk to Wyatt" Esme replied, opening the door more to allow us in.

We followed Esme to a lounge room where 7 children were spread out, watching a movie.

"Wyatt, someone is here to see you" Esme called and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and looked around 17 looked at her then turned his gaze onto us.

Wyatt got up and motioned for us to follow him and we found ourselves in a dining room.

"Hello Wyatt, I'm Claudia Simons from Social Services and I'm your new case worker. These men with me are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter" Claudia said sweetly as she introduced us to the teen.

"Your Harry's biological father" He said to me bluntly and I was rather surprised that he knew. He sighed and looked down at the table. I knew that this would be a long day.

* * *

**Thank you alexa-abrille, silverdragondray, AlixMM, Sarahamanda, fifespice, faith bonksie and TGIF but only once a week for reviews and thank you to everyone who added this story to favorites or alerts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Own nothing, at all, if i did, why would i be here?**

* * *

Wyatt POV

When I heard that the man was James Potter, I realized that he was Harry's real father and I told him so. Harry had been adopted into our family when he was 2. He was taken from his Aunt and Uncle's by his Whitelighter, my dad. Now though, I was worried that James Potter was here to take him away from us.

I raised my head from the table to face them.

"I'm going to see if Harry is awake. I won't be long." I told them before I ran out of the dining area for the stairs.

I could hear the Harry's violin and I knew he was awake. He loved his music just slightly less than us. I knocked on his door before walking into his room. He was sitting in the middle of his, surrounded by pillows, as he played.

"Hey little brother" I said as I sat on the edge of his bed.

I called him little brother as he was shorter than me while he called me big brother. It was amusing when people learned that I was younger than him after we had called each other little or big brother.

"There are some people downstairs. Claudia Simons from Social Services, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter" I told him gently.

The effect was instantaneous. His eyes became hard and electricity started to buzz around him. Harry was electrokinetic. He could create electricity and manipulate it into balls that, depending on the power, could blow up demons.

"Calm down" I said to him, hoping it would work.

**James POV**

"Harry's in a rage" Came the voice of a 6 year old, who was standing in the doorway, staring up at the ceiling.

I could feel something buzzing in the air and I looked at the 6 year old curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You make him mad, you go zap" He said, manic grin on his face before running off. A teen with brown hair ran pass the doorway and we could hear him running up the stairs.

**Harry POV**

James Potter, the man who had let me go to the Dursley's, was here, in my home. I suddenly found myself in a hug and saw Wyatt and Chris holding me, telling me to calm down. That was when I realised that my magic had started to lash out. I pulled it in and took several deep breathes to calm down. I hated to use magic nowadays.

"Thanks" I said once they had let me go.

I stood up and went to my wardrobe to grab some clean clothes. Once changed, I followed Wyatt and Chris downstairs and into the dinning room. They were seated around the table and looking at us.

"I'm Harry Halliwell. What do you want?" I asked them bluntly, eyes hard and cautious.

"Harry, this is James Potter, your biological father" Claudia said, pointing to a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes.

"I'll ask again. What do you want?" I asked as I took a seat at the table.

"I would like to get to know you Harry. I thought you were dead and then I found out you were alive, I started to search for you" James told me and I looked into his eyes and found only truth in them.

"I don't know you and your not my dad as he died. If you want to get to know me, you must know I won't leave my brothers and sisters" I told him and I saw hope light up in his eyes.

"That is all I ask" he replied with a smile.

Esme came into the room with a tray of snacks and drinks.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" She asked me as she put the try down.

"I'm fine Mrs Cullen. Where are Edward and Alice?" I asked, knowing they were here earlier in the day.

"Alice took Penny, Melinda, Prue and Patience shopping and Edward was out the back. I think he's taking a walk in the forest. Is there anything I can get you?" Esme asked me.

"No thanks" I told her kindly.

She started to leave the room before stopping and turning to face me.

"Harry how many times have I asked you to call me Esme?" She asked with a laugh before leaving.

I shook my head in amusement before looking at our guests. I looked at them curiously and waited for them to speak again.

"We were also wondering if you would allow us to get custody of all of you" James said with a hopeful smile.

I sighed again, something I had been doing a lot today.

"Can we get to know you first before we decide that?" I asked him.

James nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that's fine" he responded.

10 minutes later, they were leaving and James, Sirius and Remus were going to stay at the local hotel while Claudia was going back to Seattle. I retreated to my room again, lost in my thoughts.

Later that night, I went into the study and pulled out the Book of Shadows. I don't know why I felt like there was something missing but I started to search the pages frantically. I stopped when I found a page; I didn't know I was looking for. The image in the Book caught my breath and a tear gathered in my eye for no real reason. The image was of Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. I started to read the text through blurry eyes and my heart broke at what it said. I didn't realise I had been falling for Edward until that point. I slammed the book shut and ran out the back and into the forest. I don't know how long I ran until I stopped and I just screamed, screamed into the night for all the injustice, all the hurt, all the pain and all the betrayal I felt. I screamed for the deaths of my parents, I screamed over the fact that I had to look after my siblings, I screamed over the fact that I felt so alone and I screamed over the fact that the Cullen family were all vampires. It hurt to know I was falling for someone who I could never be with. It hurt to know I was just a child, lost in an adult's world. When I stopped screaming, I fell to the ground, gasping for breath as my tears fell.

I ran to the house and opened the book again. I found the page once more before I ripped it out. I grabbed my jacket and car keys and got into the car. I started to drive, Carlisle having told me that they lived just down the road. I pulled up outside their house and took a few deep breaths before leaving the car. I walked slowly to the house and as I went to knock, I found Edward opening the door.

"Who are you?" I asked brokenly as he looked at me through his beautiful gold eyes.

He opened the door wider to let me in and I walked in before looking over my shoulder and into the dark night as he closed the door.

* * *

**Thank you for the latest reviews and alerts and such. I need to get better ideas for thank yous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

Alice had told us that Harry was coming over as he knew what we were, we were all wondering what his reaction was going to be when he arrived. When he did, I answered the door and I was upset to see the tear tracks on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked me brokenly and I opened the door more to let him in, watching as he turned his head to glance outside again.

I lead him to the lounge room where everyone was gathered.

"How can we help you Harry?" Carlisle asked him and he pulled out a piece of paper that looked old.

"Is it true?" he asked as he held up the page.

On it was a picture of us, all smiling, with text underneath and the heading was simple. The Cullen Family was what it read. Carlisle gave a small smile when he saw the picture.

"Penelope Johnson asked us to have a copy of the portrait when she saw it" Carlisle told us and I remembered Penny with a fond smile.

"She was my great-grandmother. So it's true" Harry said and I wished that I could hold him to help ease his pain.

"Yes, we're vampires that feed on animal blood only" Carlisle confirmed.

Harry shook his head before he ran out of the house and we heard his car start before he drove off.

**Harry POV**

They are vampires. Was my only thought as I arrived back home. I let them into our home, with my siblings. I sat in my car and let my tears fall, my heart broken. I had slowly been falling for Edward, a forever teen, someone who would never want me.

"Am I meant to suffer? Am I meant to be alone? Who do I turn to for help without my parents? Where is our family's Whitelighter and why aren't they here, helping us? Did we do something so wrong that destiny has to hold a grudge and not provide us with help when we need it?" I asked out in the dark, desperate for advice on what to do.

It was then, that I remembered, who had turned up in town. I started the car and drove into town, hoping they would not mind being woken so late. James had called our house earlier, when they had settled at the hotel, telling me what room they were staying in.

I pulled up in front of their hotel room and got out of the car. I started to bang on their door. I heard someone grumble and suddenly, James was standing in the doorway. He took one look at my face and then I found myself in a hug. I didn't fight it; I didn't have the energy too.

"What's wrong?" He asked me as he pulled me into the room.

"I was slowly falling for him and now I can't ever be with him" I babbled, James not understanding what I was going on about.

"Harry, calm down and start from the beginning" He told me, sitting me on his bed.

I didn't know how to tell him, he would not understand. He didn't know about magic or demons. He didn't know about vampires so I just held onto him while he rubbed my back in a soothing manner. I was soon asleep, in his arms and for some reason, I felt so safe and I had no worries about anything.

I awoke the next morning and found James was watching the small television.

"Hey. Sirius and Remus are at your place" He told me as I sat up, yawning.

"I'm sorry about last night, I just needed someone" I told him.

He just smiled at me.

"Don't worry yourself over it. I was surprised that you came to me. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me as I got up.

"I really wish I could but I can't. I'm sorry but, you would not understand." I told him with a small smile.

I quickly left the hotel room after that and drove home for a nice hot shower while I tried to get my thoughts straight.

**Wyatt POV**

I didn't know what was wrong with Harry but I knew that something was. He was moping around the house and I asked Remus and Sirius to take the kids out for the day, which they did, so I could try and talk to Harry alone. I found him in his room, playing his enchanted flute. I stood in his doorway, watching the images. It was of him and Edward Cullen. The music was sad and the images would twirl around each other but would never touch. Soon, Harry's image started to change and I realized that he was aging but Edward would remain the same, never changing. Again the image changed to show a tombstone with Harry's name and Edward was twirling around it, always his 17 year old self. I realized that this may be bigger than I thought if it involved Edward and I needed to get the whole story. With that decided, I headed towards the garage. While Harry and I had cars, we all had bikes. I found mine and after checking it over, I got on and started to ride.

I found myself outside the Cullen household and parked my bike before walking up the steps. I knocked on the door and Carlisle answered it.

"Wyatt, what can I do for you?" He asked pleasantly, inviting me inside.

"I would like to know what is going on. Harry turned up the hotel last night, the one where James is, all distraught. I know this has something to do with you guys and you're all really kind and all but my family is more important." I said to them.

"We understand Wyatt." Carlisle started to say but I cut him off.

"No, you don't. In less than an hour, I had lost my mum and dad and my aunts and uncles. Harry witnessed their deaths and has not been the same since. He blames himself while trying to be the strong big brother. He learned something about you last night and is now, moping around the house." I told them bluntly.

"We're vampires" Edward said, causing me to stop and look at him before it registered what he had said.

I missed the upset looks that his family was giving him while I thought for a moment.

"So that explains the music. Your vampires" I said before I started to laugh.

This earned me strange looks. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help it" I told them once I had calmed down enough.

"You don't seem surprised" Carlisle said to me with a raised eyebrow.

"In my family, nothing can really surprise us anymore. I should explain I guess." I said as I sat down.

"Our family are all witches. Magic is very much real. In 1692 a witch named Melinda Warren was tied to a stake and as she burned, she called out to the watching crowd.

"You may kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. I vow that with each generation of Warren witches will grow stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. These three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will destroy all kinds of evil and shall be called the Charmed Ones"

she told the crowd before her Charmed Ones were Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Prue unfortunately died but Piper and Phoebe found Paige, their half sister. Anyways, the Charmed Ones fought evil and such. They each married and us kids are the results. Harry was adopted into the family when I was one, he was two. Piper and Leo was Mama and Dada, Phoebe and Coup were Mum and Dad and Paige and Henry were Ma and Pa. As you can see, nothing can really surprise us." I explained to the family.

"I didn't realise that you were witches. We met Penny Halliwell and she told us about magic. She also added us to your magic book." Carlisle told me and handed me a page that was ripped out of the Book of Shadows.

I took it and read it over, a smile forming on my face as I read the last line.

"Friends aren't for vanquishing, that's for evil" it read.

"Thank you. Now, I have to get Harry to read this properly and then tell me what was bothering him" I said as I stood up.

Esme showed me out and I climbed back onto my bike, a smile on my face and my heart filled with a new hope.

* * *

**A/N: In my eyes, James is a blunt person. That's how he is going to be. Thanks for all the reviews and keep reading. Also, a poll is going to be going up. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wyatt POV**

Monday morning arrived and even though he was told to stay home and rest, Harry was also going. I hadn't had a chance to speak with him after my visit to the Cullen's as we had been preparing for Monday morning. Harry had already left with his car load of kids when Cooper came up to me, carrying Harry's violin.

"What are you doing with that?" I asked him.

We all knew how protective our oldest brother was of his instruments.

"He's going to need it today" Was all the 8 year old said before climbing into the car.

After dropping off my load of kids, I arrived at school and I noticed that everyone was trying to talk to Harry. We may be a large family but he hated to be crowded. I started to walk over to him when I heard Mike Newton's comment that made me freeze.

"I heard you killed your parents because they were planning on killing off the younger kids."

I knew that Harry wouldn't take crap like that and so I wasn't surprised when he turned around punched the arrogant boy in the mouth.

Unfortunately, he didn't stop punching Mike and soon, a circle was formed around the two boys. Harry had trained with Phoebe in Martial Arts and unless Mike had any fighting experience, he was going to be badly injured. I pushed my way through the large crowd and managed to pull Harry off the boy. He struggled against my hold but I did get him away.

"You're an idiot" I told him bluntly as I sat him outside one of the classrooms.

I saw he was about to object so I quickly cut him off.

"Yes Mike deserved the first one but you didn't have to full out attack him as if he were a demon. You know what he said was bull. Just ignore him" I told him before walking off to my first class.

All day, I had to listen to the whispers that my brother is a physco. It was partially true for demons, but I had never seen Harry lash out like that before. When lunch came around, Harry walked into the cafeteria, a furious expression on his face and I could feel his magic buzzing around in the air. I gave him the keys to my car and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Cooper put your violin in the car. Said you would need it today" I told him and he nodded in thanks before leaving, ignoring Edward when he went to talk to him.

**Harry POV**

I found my violin in the passenger seat and I mentally said thanks to Cooper. Wyatt and I had speculated that he may have Premonitions as his power, like Phoebe. He often did things and when asked about it, he would tell us that he just felt the need to do it. I picked it up, locked up the car and headed around the back of the school. I found a place to sit before I started to play. I closed my eyes and just played what was inside me. I played hard and fast, my heart being the main beat and when I did stop, I opened my eyes to find several teachers standing in front of me.

They started to clap, surprising me, and I gave another small smile. I started to play again, something soft and soothing and I watched on in amusement as the music teacher arrived with his piccolo and started to play along. I lost myself in the music again and closed my eyes.

When we both stopped, I opened my eyes and found that, not only was the teachers there, so was half the school. I blushed and the music teacher helped me to my feet before making me bow as everyone clapped. I was very happy when the bell rang and we all had to hurry off to our classes.

When the end of the day arrived, I was making my way out to my car, when Mr Peterson, the music teacher's name, caught up with me.

"Harry, how long have you been playing violin?" He asked me, curious.

"I first started when I was 4" I replied with a small smile.

"I was hoping that you could give some students lessons on how to play the violin. I seem to have trouble making any strings instrument sound like music" He said sheepishly.

He was a young teacher, around 29 I would guess, so he was easy going.

"Oh no! A music teacher who needs help with strings? What will we do?" I teased him and he laughed in amusement.

"I can help with strings. I have a cello, my violin and a guitar. So I could help you out sir" I told him and his face lit up like Christmas had come early.

"Fantastic and thank you. I will work out times for you and let you know tomorrow" he said before walking off, a huge smile on his face.

I shook my head in amusement before running over to Wyatt and Chris to give Wyatt the keys.

**Peyton POV**

When Harry told me that Mum and Dad and Aunties Piper and Phoebe and Uncles Leo and Henry were gone and never coming back, I had called him a liar and said that I hated him.

After their funeral, I spent the night in his bed as he held me as I cried. I missed them and I wanted to talk to them but Harry had said that there was to be no magic in the house. I had decided to go and talk to Wyatt about this, knowing Harry would be mad that I had gone behind his back. I found Wyatt sitting in his room, working on his homework. He looked up when I knocked on his door.

"Wyatt, I want to talk to Mum and Dad" I said when I was allowed to go into his room.

"I know you do Peyton, but we promised no magic" He told me as I was hugged.

"You always told me that rules were made to be broken" I said when he let me go.

"Alright squirt" he told me and we got off his bed and walked to the house for the study.

He pulled out The Book of Shadows and found the right page before setting everything up.

"Hear these words; hear my cry, Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide" he chanted and gold lights appeared in the circle.

When they disappeared, there stood our Great-Grandmother, Grams.

"Wyatt? Peyton?" she asked as she stepped out of the circle and became corporeal.

"Grams, we were trying for Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry" Wyatt said as we were enveloped in a hug.

"Ah. Well, it seems they can't come here unless you all move on from their deaths" Grams told us as she sat down and looked around her surroundings.

We sat with her and spoke to her about what we had been doing. Soon she left and Wyatt put everything away.

"So how do we get Harry to move on?" I asked him as he stood to face me.

"We get him to confront his fears. That means, we have to get him to use magic. I think we need a plan" he explained to me with a small smile and I nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: **I own no characters. Thank you to all my reviewers and people who have made this story a fav. My other story, Hidden Within The Shadows is jealous over the attention this one has been getting, lol. Please vote on the poll, have a good day and enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry POV**

I sat at the desk in the study, going over the reports that I had received from the manager of P3, the club we all owned. I couldn't truly concentrate, my thoughts going over other matters, like the suspension from school, James Potter and the Cullen family. I was confused about everything and getting a headache didn't help matters one bit. I found my eyes kept wondering to the page from the Book of Shadows and so, I gave up on reading the reports and looked at the page.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was born the son of Elizabeth & Edward Masen on June 20, 1901. In 1918 at age seventeen, having lost his mortal family to a particularly deadly strain of Spanish Influenza, Edward found himself at death's door. Whilst receiving treatment in Chicago, he came under the care of the enigmatic Dr. Carlisle Cullen. His mother had made a final wish that the young doctor do all within his power to prevent the death of her son from the same disease. Dr. Cullen complied with her request the only way he knew how: by transforming Edward into a vampire._

It was this one paragraph that my eyes were drawn too. I didn't care about the other paragraphs that mentioned the others, it was just this one. I never gave my heart away without careful thought. I had only had one previous boyfriend and I had broken it off with him when he wanted more than I was willing to give at the time. It was also not my fault that he was a demon, using me to kill the Charmed Ones. I sighed and turned my attention back to the laptop on the desk when I was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I called for them to come in and James came in.

"Hey, Harry. Are you busy?" he asked me, nervous for some reason.

"No, I'm trying to not melt my brain so a distraction would be nice. What can I do for you?" I asked him as I offered him a seat.

"I was wondering if we could talk. I want to get to know you" He said as he sat and I gave him a small smile.

"How about, you ask a question, then I ask one after I answer?" I suggested and he nodded happily in agreement.

"Do you believe in magic?" he asked carefully watching me.

Inwardly I was cackling but outwards, I kept my smile.

"Yeah, I believe in it. There are so many things in the world that can't be explained naturally. Why?" I answered, also asking my own question.

I watched as he seemed to get more and more nervous.

"Well, I'm a wizard. I can do spells and such" he said, watching my own reaction.

I could not help what happened next. I burst out laughing, it was so amusing.

"I'm so sorry. Couldn't help it" I gasped out.

"Sorry, but I just don't know what to say. I didn't even know wizards still lived" I told him, as serious as I could be which wasn't very much.

"Well it's true and, wait. What do you mean still alive?" he had started to go on a bit but then asked my question, confusion on his face.

"The reason I believe in magic is because I'm a witch. All the kids are as well and Piper, Phoebe and Paige vanquished the last wizard about a year before Wyatt was born" I explained, amused about everything.

I saw relief in his eyes and he visible relaxed in his seat.

"I don't understand about the vanquished wizard part but I will tell you about the Wizarding World." He sat and sat up a bit, readying himself for story telling.

"I was born into a wealthy family, my mother, Elizabeth and my father, Phillip both attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I attended from when I was 11 for 7 years. I had a younger sister, Emily, and she attended two years after I started. I met your mother there, Lily Evans. We were in the same year together. After Hogwarts, we got married and you and Jason, your twin, were born on July 31st. We had to go into hiding as a Dark Wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort was after us. On the Halloween, a year after you were both born, he found us and attack us. I was knocked out as I tried to fight him off, giving Lily time to escape with you both. I woke up in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts and Lily told me that you had died and Jason had stopped Voldemort." James explained in a rush, fidgeting nervously.

I guess he was a bit uncomfortable discussing this, then again, who wouldn't be?

"I worked as an Auror, a wizard law enforcement officer and I came home early one day and caught Lily in bed with one of my colleagues, Thames Saxson. He was also my boss. I confronted Lily and found out that you were still alive. I left her, eventually divorcing her and started my search for you. I never found you until you came to Forks. I had always hoped I would find my baby boy again. You know, I did find him, but, he's not a baby now" James finished and I watched as a couple of tears fell from his eyes.

I was surprised by what happened next more than James. I got up and hugged him and I also felt my own tears fall.

"I'm sorry that you didn't see me grow up, but I have a loving family here. I'm sorry that it took you so long to find me but I'm not sorry that your hear now, getting to know me and my family, my brothers and sisters." I said into his shoulder as he held me tightly to him.

When we both let go, we did the exact same thing, pretended that something was in our eyes. This caused us to both laugh. I looked at the clock and noticed that time had passed on and it was about 10pm.

"It's rather late. I better get home" he said to me reluctantly.

I guess he wanted to stay and talk more.

"Come back again tomorrow and we'll talk" I said, walking with him to the front door. He hugged me again and agreed before leaving, a happy smile on his face.

I shut the door and jumped when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, fist ready to punch and found Wyatt standing there.

"Darryl called. He wants you in San Francisco for help on a current case" he said with a smile.

I groaned, knowing it had something to do with magic, something that would not be good.

"When is my flight?" I asked, heading for the stairs to start packing.

"Your bag is packed and your not flying" Wyatt said before grabbing my wrist and orbing out of the house, one of my bags in his hands and a devilish smile on his face.

He left me at Phoebe's old apartment and quickly left before I could hurt him.

"Great! YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME THE LAPTOP!" I shouted out in frustration.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" I asked no one in particular.

I sat down on the couch, staring at the fireplace with unseeing eyes. I was stuck here and I was being forced to confront magic, something I didn't want to do. I sighed and closed my eyes as a single tear fell.

* * *

**A/N: **Short and sort of sweet. Okay, it is officially 13 more days til my birthday and I will be going away for it. This means, I hope to have Chapt 7 & 8 up by the time I leave. If not, meh.

I listen to music when writing and this story has it's own playlist. Songs are:

Can't Hold Back - Kaz James Ft Macy Gray, Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Sister Act 2, Broken - Lifehouse, The Fear and Alfie - Lily Allen, Someday Soon - Natalie Bassingwaighte, We Are Broken - Paramour, Happy Together & When I'm Gone & Save You & Your Love Is A Lie - Simple Plan, Love Story - Taylor Swift, Broken - Seether Ft Amy Lee.

Thanks for all reviews, alerts and adding this story to favs. Check out the poll which will come down when Chapt 8 goes up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry POV**

I was going to kill Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Inspector Darryl Morris. I figured that they had both conspired against me. I sighed before looking around the penthouse apartment. Phoebe had brought it as a place to escape to and do some work. It was nice and large but I felt so alone in. I walked to the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed, not wanting to face the day just yet and all the problems that would come with it.

**Wyatt POV**

I felt guilty about what I had done to Harry but, Darryl did need assistance and it would give him a chance to talk to Hilary, the manager of P3. I was going to come up with a plan but, this seemed like a better idea instead.

I got everyone up for school and smiled when I saw the Cullens pull up. Rosalie came over and started to organize the children for the school drop offs.

"Alice saw what you did to Harry and so, we decided to come give you a helping hand" Jasper, the normally quiet blond vampire said.

I gave him a smile in thanks.

"Let me guess, Rosalie wanted to come too?" I asked, amused as I watched Emmett lift Cooper and Henry over his shoulders.

"It's just us four. Edward has gone to help your brother" the reply was before he walked over to the silver Volvo.

I saw Rosalie get in one SUV as I got in the other before we all drove off for another rainy day at Forks High.

**Harry POV**

I had just made myself a cup of coffee when I heard someone knock on the door. This confused me as I wasn't expecting anyone to come over. I opened the door and was surprised to see Edward standing there, with a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"When I learned you were going to be here, I came to join you" He said at my raised eyebrow.

"Did Wyatt put you up to this?" I questioned and he started to shake his head in the negative.

"I came of my own freewill and I brought your laptop" he answered and I let out a sigh of irritation before letting him into the apartment.

"I'm not going to totally question your presence here, but I do want to know why you came here" I told him after I had sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Well, a vampire has a mate. I thought I had already found my mate but it was actually my singer and then, you come along and your blood calls to me to protect you and care for you" He explained, also taking a seat.

"So you think that I'm your mate?" I asked in surprise and I only got a nod in response.

"A singer is someone whose blood sings to us, calling us to them and their blood can send us into a bloodlust. A mate is someone whose blood calls for us to love" He explained as I sipped on my hot coffee.

"Can we leave this talk for the moment? I'm only on my second cup of coffee" I said with amusement and he gave a laugh that, for some reason, made my heart skips a beat.

-

Around 10, we headed outside. Edward had said that it would be cloudy for the next week. I smiled at the thought that Alice would make a good weather forecaster. We talked about things that didn't really seem to matter as we walked to the police station.

Inside, I lead him up to Darryl's office, opening the door with a bang.

"Okay, what did I do?" Darryl asked when he saw my angry face.

"You told my brother you needed help, which leads him to orbing me into the city and then leaving. Give me the case or you will get hurt" I told him, getting straight to the point of why I was here.

Darryl gave Edward a curious look but I didn't explain his presence, I would let him think that the vampire was an innocent. Darryl handed over a file, which was photocopied and I put it in my back pack before leaving, a satisfied smirk on my face.

"Thanks Bug Zapper" I heard the Inspector call out as we left.

"What was that?" Edward asked once we were outside again.

"As you know, our family is magic. Darryl gives us cases that look like magic is involved and we do the hard stuff. He also pulls us out of hot water if we are on the scene of a crime" I explained quietly, knowing he would hear me.

"Okay, and the name Bug Zapper?" He asked, a crooked smile on his face.

This immediately brought my mood down.

"I don't want to talk about it" I snapped before I quickly jumped on a tram that was headed towards a street near P3.

**Edward POV**

I followed Harry as he walked to a club called P3. We walked inside and I was amazed at how nice the place looked. A woman in her 30s was standing behind the bar, cleaning glasses while another, a man, swept the floor.

"Harry? What a surprise!" She called out when she spotted us.

"Hello Hilary. I came to get the books" He replied as he walked over to her.

She leaned down and pulled out a stack of books, handing them over to him with a smile.

"How long you here?" She asked him as he put the books in his bag.

"Probably a week at most. Have a good day." He said before we left the club.

"What do you want to do now?" Harry asked me once we were outside again.

I looked at him curiously, wondering what he was planning.

"I have no idea"

**James POV**

Christmas Holidays were approaching and I didn't have any idea on what to do. I wanted Jason to come here, to meet his brother and family, but, I knew that Holly and Jasmine, Jason and Harry's half-sisters, would also want to come and that would mean Lily and The Bastard. I liked to call Lily's new husband that behind his back. Sirius also joined in on the nickname.

His real name is Randolph Hardwick who told his friends to call him Randy. Sirius and I had almost pissed ourselves with laughter after we had first met him. I mean, who would call themselves Randy Hardwick.

If I were to take Harry to England for the Holiday, I would also have to bring his younger siblings over and maybe the Cullen Family too. It was something to pull my hair out over as I knew that the Cullens knew nothing of magic and to take them to England, where they would stay in Wizarding homes. Let's just say, it was a nightmare thinking about it.

I looked at the picture I had of Jason, Holly and Jasmine. They looked so much like each other, even though they only shared the same mother. They all had Lily's dark auburn hair but Jason had my hazel eyes. It looked like that Harry was the odd ball of the family, getting my black hair and emerald eyes that belonged to Lily. Holly and Jasmine had Randy's blue eyes. They were all beautiful children and I knew I had to get a picture of Harry to add to my collection.

* * *

**A/N: **Ranting time. Have ever come across a story that is only about 4 chapters, yet they have 200 reviews. Please, people, review more, i don't if they say you hate this story, just leave a little something.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far and thank you to Dark Reborn for the early birthday wishes.

In the next few days, the poll is going to come down so get your votes in quickly. Love you all, Mizz


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward POV**

"I've lived in San Francisco all of my life. I was adopted by Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Coup and Henry when I was about 15 months old. They were my parents and when they had their own kids, they all became my younger siblings. I went to school, learning magic and played with my siblings here. This house is also a house of nightmares" Harry told me as we stood outside, looking at a Victorian era style house that I could remember from when we met Penny.

"I was sick that day and home in bed while the kids were at Paige's for a slumber party. I was coming down the stairs when I heard a crash. Crashes were normal for our household, fighting demons and all, and I had been told to stay upstairs when a demon attacked. It was a normal procedure that they would try and keep us safe. I heard Piper call Coup and Paige and they came also bringing Phoebe and Henry." He closed his eyes and he told me, remembering the events that left him and his siblings orphaned.

"I came downstairs fully when it was silent and I saw them, lying on the ground, unmoving, and the demon was still there. I lost it and tried to blast him with my powers, but he left. I ran to Piper and felt for a pulse and there was none. I checked them all and only Phoebe had one, a weak one but it was there. I didn't know what to do, as other times, Paige or Leo would heal them and yet, they were dead. I ran to the phone and called 911. By the time we got to the hospital, Phoebe was dead."

A tear tracked it's way down his cheek and I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed him into a hug. He held me tightly and cried, tears falling onto my shirt, but I didn't care, I had to comfort him. I rubbed soothing circles into his back and whispered comforting words into his ear, trying to calm him down.

"This house was our home and it turned into one that became one of my nightmares. When we moved, I thought that I could pretend that we were on a holiday and that they had gone out for the night and they would be there in the morning, but, they weren't and I have to live with that fact. I could have done so much to help them, I could of helped them fight, but I didn't, listening to Piper when other times, I haven't" He sobbed into my chest.

"You listened to your mom when you thought it was the right thing. You were sick, you couldn't have known any different. You are not to blame for any of it." I told him, his tear stained face in my cold hands.

"Peyton called me a liar and told me she hated me when I told them. I am to blame, I am a monster!" He said angry at what had come to pass.

"A monster is someone who enjoys sadistic things for pleasure. I am a monster, a vampire. You are not as you feel guilty for something you couldn't have prevented and that shows me that you are not a monster." I told him fiercely, knowing he had to know it.

"How about we agree that we're both not monsters?" He asked me with a sad smile and I laughed a little at it.

"Agreed" I told him before I hugged him to me, not wanting to let go.

He had brought me here after I had said I didn't know what to do. He knew this city probably better than I did. He had brought me here and told me why they had come to Forks. In a way, I was happy that it had happened, knowing I would probably wouldn't have met him if it didn't and I felt sick with myself.

"Why did you tell me?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"Sometimes, it's easier for people to move on when they tell someone about it. Someone who has similar dealings so they can understand or someone who is a complete stranger. With you, I don't know why, yet, I still haven't told my siblings about that night, only that a demon had taken away our parents." Honesty was all I could here in his voice.

"Do you want to go inside?" I questioned when I saw his longing look to go in the large house.

"Another day, I not ready." He said before we started to walk away and down the street.

**James POV**

I had gone to the Halliwell home, the Triquetra they had named it. I knocked on the door and no one answered. That left me confused as I guessed that Harry would be here all day, due to his suspension. I waited around for an hour before I decided to come back about four, when I knew that someone would be home by then.

When I returned to my house, I found a letter waiting for me and opened it when I saw it was from Jason.

_Dear Dad._

_How are you? What are your plans for Christmas Holidays? I want to know as I would like for some of my friends to be there and so, it's a question of are we at Order Headquarters or Your place? I know it's early, but plans need to be made. _

_Anyways, send a reply soon,_

_Love Always_

_Jason._

I smiled at the letter before laughing as I remembered my thoughts from this morning on the matter. After I calmed down, I made up my mind. I was going to invite the Halliwell and Cullen Families to London for Christmas. Guessed this meant that I would have to go and muggle proof Potter Manor.

**Edward POV**

We returned to the apartment and Harry announced that he was going to crawl into bed. I ended up looking though the bookshelves and I found that most were about magic. I sat down for a good read, mindful to keep an ear out for Harry in case he needed me.

Around 8, he came out of the bedroom, looking tired still.

"I'm going to get some Chinese for dinner. I know that you drink blood and, it may sound bad, but do you want me to get some from a butcher?" He asked nervously and I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"I don't mind coming for the walk, but you don't have to worry about me." I told him as I walked over to him.

"Well, I will worry and get you something. I know a different place if cattle of pig blood doesn't sound appealing" He said and I laughed as I pulled him into a hug.

We agreed to disagree before we both left the apartment, smiles on our faces and I found myself marvelling at how this smile was different than his small ones. It lit up his whole face and I couldn't help but be smug over the fact that I had caused it. It was beautiful and amazing and I vowed that I would continue to make him smile like that.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, a short chapter that tells more of the story. I realised something today, this story has probably only got another 10-15 chapts left til completed.

Thank you absent minded for your review, i can't tell if you were being sarcastic or not but, oh well.

Poll has gone, thanks to everyone who voted.

R&R Love yall, Mizz


	9. Chapter 9

**James POV**

Instead of going home, I went to the Cullen's place. I knocked on the door and Esme answered, a warm smile on her face. I didn't know them too well but I knew that they had helped look after Harry and his family when they had first moved here.

"Hello, Mrs Cullen. You may remember me, I'm James Potter" I introduced myself.

"Yes James, I remember you. Please call me Esme and come in" She said, leading me into their large home.

It was beautiful and open and I found myself in awe of the place.

"How may I help you?" She asked as we sat down in the lounge room.

"I know that you helped out the Halliwells when they first moved here and you may remember that Harry is my biological son. Anyways, I was wondering if you and your family would like to come to England for Christmas this year, if your not planning anything else" I asked her and I noticed her eyes light up at the thought.

"If I may ask James, who else is going and where would we stay?" She asked, smile still on her face.

"Well, the Halliwells, if they accept, I haven't spoken to them about it yet. My other son, Jason, a few of his friends from school and some of my friends. We would all stay at my place that I have in country, just outside of London and there will be plenty of room for you all" I explained to her.

I could see she was thinking over my offer and I guess I had made another right choice.

"I guess it couldn't hurt but I will need to talk it over with the family. Can I give you an answer at the end of the week?" and I nodded to show that it was fine.

I left after that, a smile on my face as I thought of this coming holiday and the amount of people who would hopefully be there.

**Hermione Granger POV.**

Jason Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Holly and Jasmine Hardwick, Sebastian Lupin and myself were all sitting under a willow by the lake, discussing the letter that Jason had gotten from James Potter.

"So we're going to Potter Manor for Christmas?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Dad has asked a group of muggles to come and is also planning on asking Harry's family to come too. Apparently, 18 people would come if they all agreed, so we would need a large place to stay" Jason explained with a smile.

I would hazard a guess that he was excited at the thought that he would meet his lost twin.

"Are the muggles aware of magic?" I asked, thinking about what would happen if they didn't.

"I don't think so. Guess this means all things magic have to be hidden" Jason said with a shrug and I went back to my thoughts.

**Angela Webber POV.**

Jealousy. It can consume us all and unfortunately, it had taken one of my friends, Isabella Swan or Bella as she liked to be called. She came to Forks from Phoenix, Arizona, to live with her father, Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. She had come here and then, a few months later, she was dating Edward Cullen. They broke up when he caught her cheating on him with Jacob Black from La Push. She had changed from a shy and quiet person, becoming someone who was bitter, cold and cruel. I sometimes saw her looking at Wyatt, Harry and Chris with a calculating gaze and I had started to wonder if she was up to something.

I had had a few conversations with Chris and Wyatt and they were both really nice but I had only seen Harry around. I guess he was the quiet kind. It had surprised us all when he had punched Mike. I know that Mike deserved it for his cruel comments. I guess, I just wanted to know the three boys and hopefully, become friends with people who were kind and happy, not the type of people that Mike, Bella, Eric, Lauren and Jessica had become.

**Harry POV.**

"Mr Wong?" I called out as we entered the Chinese shop that our family would get potion ingredients from.

We had used this store for as long as I could remember and Mr Wong knew what we were, being a witch himself helped. The store was dark but a sign on the door said it was open and I didn't understand it.

"I smell human blood" Edward said, stopping me and some feeling of darkness entered my stomach.

"Stay here" I told him, walking slowly into the store.

I don't know why I did it but, I lit up a lightning ball. As I did so, I felt something shift around me but it didn't feel dark so I ignored it. I walked to the back of the store and almost threw up at the sight before me.

Mr Wong was on the ground, dead but his limbs had been brutally torn off his body. He was in a pool of blood and his eyes were missing. On his torso, the Triquetra was carved into it.

"Oh god!" I said before I ran outside and started to gasp for air.

I felt Edward come up behind me and rub my back.

"Are you okay?" He asked when I had gotten over my shock.

"Yeah, I guess so. I have to call Darryl" I told him, pulling out my mobile and hitting speed dial 4.

After a few words, I heard Darryl say he would be there shortly and that we were not to leave the scene. I hung up and looked at Edward who had a peculiar look on his face.

"What?" I asked, wondering what on earth he was thinking about.

"Well, I just thinking about how you would explain to Darryl why your hair now has a violet streak across the front and why your eyes also have violet in them, when they were emerald earlier" He said and after processing what he had said, my eyes went large.

"Well, shit" I said eloquently.

* * *

**Hope you all got plenty of chocolate for easter. Happy Easter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wyatt POV.**

"Hello" I said into my mobile when I answered it.

"Harry, what can I do for you?" I asked a crazy man's smile on my face.

"You want me to what? Fine, fine, I'll do it. Bye" I hung my phone and left the lounge where we had James, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett sitting, talking and playing with the younger kids.

I walked back into the lounge and saw Alice's wide smile when she saw I had the trunk from the study. I put it in the doorway before sitting on top, an angelic smile on my face as I gazed at those gathered.

"Wicca, Wizard, Vampire" I said, pointing at myself, then James, then Alice before orbing away with a laugh.

I looked at the apartment and was greeted with a glare from Harry and a smile from Edward.

"When did you drop the spell?" I asked my brother when I got a good look at him. A streak of violet in his hair went from above his right eye to just behind his left ear while his eyes now held a mix of violet and emerald.

"I didn't drop the spell, it dropped me. A Power of Three spell, might I add. Anyways, I need you to orb to the Elders and find our Whitelighter" he said with a huff and I gave him a curious look.

"Why me?" I asked, referring to the Elder part.

"Reason 1, you can orb. Reason 2, you're the son of the Charmed One. Reason 3, you're the Crown Prince of All Magic, meaning, soon to be King of All Magic. So don't question it and get moving" He huffed, pushing me off the trunk.

I watched as he took a deep breath before opening the lid, revealing the stuff that we needed when using magic. I shot a smile at Edward before orbing out again.

**Edward POV.**

"King of All Magic?" I asked, coming over to Harry to have a look in the trunk.

There were books, jars containing items and candles as well as other stuff. Harry pulled out a large book that looked like it weighed 4 kilos.

"Long story short, he is the first child of a Whitelighter and witch that has had permission to be born. Some prophecy names him as the King of All Magic and he gets the throne at 18." He told me as he started to flick through the large book.

Blue orbs arrived, followed by Wyatt and a man in a gold robe.

"Did you kidnap him?" Harry asked when he noticed the man wearing the robe was struggling.

"You wanted answers" Wyatt replied with a shrug.

"Okay, where is our family's Whitelighter?" Harry asked, continuing to flick through the book.

"The Elders agreed that you could not have a Whitelighter until you stop associating with current, dangerous beings" He said, finishing with a disgusted look my way, to which I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Bad move buddie" Wyatt mumbled and I would have smiled, if not for the look of murder on Harry's face.

**James POV.**

When Wyatt had said what he had said before disappearing, I couldn't but wonder how he knew and then I remembered he is Harry's brother. I looked at Alice, an adorable pixie-like lady with a really bubbly attitude. I liked her and Emmett, he's a good laugh, reminds me of my own friends and better days.

"So, your vampires?" I asked, just to confirm what I had heard.

"Yes" Alice giggled out with a bright smile.

"How's that working out for you?" I asked and this easily broke the tension as we laughed.

We ended up talking about vampires and wizards, it was nice but it also meant that I wouldn't need to muggle proof my place for Christmas, if they accepted of course.

**Edward POV.**

I followed Wyatt into the kitchen, leaving Harry to threaten the Elder.

"Could you explain some things to me?" I asked as the blonde started to raid the fridge.

"I'll do my best" he answered, coming out of the fridge with a can of cola.

"What's with his hair and eyes?" I asked the one question that had me most curious.

"A potion he and a friend were making in a class blew up in their faces. Harry got sprayed in the eyes and Dad healed him up. The violet was what remained and nothing we could do could fix it until Mum, Phoebe and Paige made up a spell that was powerful enough to hide it. This also happened a few days after his boyfriend was vanquished." He explained, sipping his drink.

I nodded in thought, also listening to Harry argue with the Elder.

10 minutes later Harry entered the kitchen, annoyed expression on his face. Wyatt passed him his can of cola to him with an amused smile of his face.

"How did it go?" I asked, amusement shining in my eyes.

"Well, we argued about the fact that some vampires are good and such and then I had to show him the entry on your family, but of course, it is back home, where I left it. So then, I pointed out the fact that those with gold eyes hunt animals. The Elder is incredibly dim. I mean, I thought Elders had to be open minded" He said, eyes blazing as he crushed the can in his hand.

"Are we getting a Whitelighter?" Wyatt asked, getting a cloth and cleaning up the spilt cola.

"Yes" He hissed before leaving the kitchen.

I heard him sit on the sofa and start flicking through the Book of Shadows.

"And don't forget that I'm still going to hurt you" He called out, getting us to both laugh.

I turned my attention back onto Wyatt, who gave me a smile.

"What's with the name Bug Zapper?" I asked and this question had to happen when he was taking a drink of soda, so this caused me to be sprayed with cola.

"Sorry about that. It's just a funny question. Harry is electrokinetic and as such, he can make electricity/lightning. It also causes him to have a low level static field around him and when a bug or fly gets near him, they just die. The static field is too low for people to notice" He said, trying and failing to hide the laughter in his voice.

"What's this case about?" He asked after a few amused minutes, which ended our good moods.

"Apparently, a demon has been killing men and women by ripping their limbs from their bodies. On what's left of the torso, the Triquetra is found, carved into the bare skin. It is horrible in the pictures but it was made a sure reality today when we discovered Mr Wong tonight" I explained sadly, feeling about guilty at the thought that I could cause something so terrible.

"Wow, that's really wrong. I hope you and Harry destroy the demon when you find it" He said, agreeing with my sad thoughts. I followed him into the lounge where Harry had fallen asleep on the couch, book on his lap.

"I'm going to go. Take care of him." He said with a smile before he left in a haze of orbs.

It seemed that Wyatt orbing out caused Harry to wake again and he looked at me with unfocused emerald eyes. I walked over to him and scooped him up, his head on my shoulder, breath tickling my neck.

"I don't understand why, but, I really like you. Please, don't leave me" He mumbled sleepily when I lowered him onto the bed.

I lay down next to him and a smile came to my face when he curled into my side. I wrapped an arm around him and closed my eyes, burning his sleeping face into my memory. It would look, to anyone not knowing me, that we were both asleep, him curled up next to me while I held him lovingly to me.

* * *

**A/N:** Back from holidays. 17 now and happy about it. On my birthday, went to a clearing sale and brought 4 boxes of books. We were there for 7 and a half hours. Lil sis is ticked off about it. Meh.

Thanks to all reviews, keep em coming and I love opening my emails to see it filled with Alerts about this story. Thank You.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry POV.**

Waking up the next morning, I found that I was half lying on Edward's chest. He had his eyes closed and I thought that he looked angelic lying there, like he was asleep. I gave a smile at the image that he made. I sighed and tilted my head down, resting my forehead on his. He opened his dark topaz eyes and we engaged in a staring contest. He smiled at me and for some unknown reason, I leaned forward and my lips met his. I gave a tentative little kiss, unsure if it was okay. I pulled away when he didn't respond and quickly got up and rushed out of the room to put the coffee pot on. Just as I was about to step into the kitchen, I was grabbed around the waist and spun around to meet Edward's lips.

This kiss was full of protective, caring, possessive love and before my mind could think, I was responding to the kiss. He pulled away from me and caressed my cheek while I stared at him in wonder. Without another thought, I met him in another kiss, trying to convey my own feelings of love to him. He pulled me close to his chest when we broke apart again and I lay my head on his shoulder, taking in his scent while he nuzzled my neck.

"I don't understand it" I whispered to him while he held me, confused by my own emotions.

"What don't you understand?" He asked me quietly.

"I really feel like I can love you but, I don't think I can" I said taking a step away from him and he looked into my eyes.

I could see the confusion and pain in his eyes while I knew he could see the same in my own as they filled with unshed tears.

"Tell me, what you feel" He said painfully and I turned away from him as my tears started to fall.

"I feel love, scared, confused and guilt. I feel that I should be happy but how can I be when, I don't deserve it?" I said, walking over to the large windows to look outside and down onto the city as my tears continued to fall.

I felt him come up behind me and he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, head resting on my shoulders.

"You feel the love for your family and the love you feel for me and it scares you. You feel scared about jumping into the unknown, a relationship with a vampire. Your confused over the fact that your wondering if this is the right thing or not and if you can have it or not. You feel guilt over the death of your parents and you wonder if they would approve of this if they were around. Your also wondering, if your allowed to love me after their deaths" He said in his musical voice and I wondered how he had come to all these answers.

"When I first met Bella, I felt what you are feeling. I loved my family and didn't want to let them down if I sucked her dry. I was scared about people finding out our secret if it did happen. I was confused over her scent, a scent that tested me to the extreme and guilt of past mistakes about what happened when I lost control. These feelings all circle around one thing and that is our families. We just want to protect them to the best of our abilities, no matter what" He explained to me when I had turned around to face him.

"But, am I allowed to love?" I asked as he started to wipe my tears away.

"Yes, your allowed to love and your allowed to be loved. You are loved by your brothers and sisters, James, your friends, my own family, but most of all, me"

I didn't say anything, I didn't have too as I finally allowed myself to listen to my heart and I crashed my lips to his in a searing kiss. It was the best thing in the world and I didn't want it to end. I whimpered when we broke apart and he chuckled at me.

"Go take a shower and then, we can plan our day" He whispered in my ear and I giggled, something I hadn't done in a long time, before agreeing and running off to the bathroom.

**Edward POV.**

After our emotional morning, Harry was sitting at the kitchen counter, a map of San Francisco spread out before him as he held a crystal above it. He had explained to me that he was scrying for any demons in the area. I tensed when I heard someone enter the apartment and I was in the lounge in a heartbeat, not that I had any.

She was a woman in her late 20s with light blonde hair and kind blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I growled out, getting into a protective stance.

"Peace. My name is Jordan Lyle. I'm a Whitelighter" she said, holding her hands up as in surrender.

"Hello Jordan. I'm Harry Halliwell and this is Edward Cullen" I heard Harry say from behind me and I relaxed my stance.

"Pleasure to meet you both. How can I help you?" She asked, directing her question to Harry.

"You're a bit late, I just found the demon I've been tracking. Could you orb over to my home in Forks and introduce yourself to my siblings? I want to go vanquish this demon" He said, heading into the bedroom to change.

Jordan nodded her consent before orbing out, leaving us alone. Harry came out 10 minutes later dressed in all black. I raised my eyebrow in question to what he was wearing.

"Black is a better colour when fighting some demons" He said, shrugging before heading to the kitchen and grabbing some vials filled with liquid, his mobile and wallet.

I also grabbed my phone and wallet before following him out and we waited for the elevator, him throwing small smiles at me.

After we left the apartment building, he started leading me through the city, alleyways and taking trams when needed. It was when I caught a slight scream that I realised that we must be getting close. I noticed as he tensed and we entered another alley. Harry's hand dove into his pocket to grab a vial while in his other hand he produced an electrical ball. I could hear it buzzing in his hand. He stopped me before we went around the corner.

"Destroy the demon with this or rip it apart, it's your call. Don't worry about me" He said, handing me a vial. I went around the corner and saw a demon that looked like a woman with horns coming from her body, tearing the limbs off her latest victim.

I threw the vial before I ran to the demon and started to tear her to pieces. I heard something drop to the ground other her shrieks of pain and I looked over to Harry to see him, standing there frozen, pale in the face and eyes wide in horror. His eyes changed and became hard and determined and when he shouted for me to move, I did so, jumping off the demon as he threw both the vial and the ball of power. Both impacted on the demon and I watched in amazement as she erupted into flames. The only thing that suggested that she had been there was the burn marks on the ground.

"Harry?" I asked, walking over to him when I noticed him shaking.

He turned his wide emerald eyes to me and I could see that he wasn't seeing me, but lost in his memories, memories that haunted him. I pulled him to me and held him close, whispering in his ear, hoping he would come back to me.

**Wyatt POV.**

I watched as my family ran around, playing outside on another cloudy day in Forks. James, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme were also here. Esme had taken over the kitchen, baking cookies for snacks and preparing something for lunch while James spoke to her. Emmett was chasing Alexi, Cooper and Henry around the yard while Rosalie played with Mel, Penny, Peyton, Prue and Patty, also doing their nails and hair. Chris had locked himself in his room, doing homework, surprisingly. I looked up when I saw orbs and frowned then I remembered that we were getting a new Whitelighter. Getting up from my place on the grass, I walked over to the blonde haired woman.

"Blessed Be." She said, a friendly smile on her face.

"Blessed Be. I'm Wyatt Halliwell" I said, introducing myself as I returned her smile.

"Hello Wyatt, I'm Jordan. Your brother, Harry, told me to come here and introduce myself to you all" She said, giving me her name.

"Yeah, come inside and meet the adults around here and when the kids are called for lunch, you can meet them" I told her which earned me some light laughter before we both headed inside.

**Edward POV.**

"Harry, are you there?" I asked him when I had sat him on the couch, back at the apartment.

I had ended up carrying him on my back after he had frozen on me. I hated looking into his blank emerald eyes. They were the type of eyes you saw on a corpse, dead.

"Edward?" He whimpered out and I almost jumped around in happiness to have him back, but I didn't.

"Yeah, I'm here" I said, taking his face in my cold hands.

Next thing I know, his arms are wrapped around me and he is sobbing his heart out on my shirt. I don't understand why he is like this and all I can do is hold him and try to calm him.

"What's wrong?" I asked when he had calmed a bit.

"That was the demon that destroyed our lives. The one who is in my nightmares." He said in a near whisper but I was able to hear him.

"She's gone now and won't ever hurt you or your family" I told him, hugging him to me.

He pulled away from my embrace after a while and said he was going to make some phone calls. He also told me to pack as we don't need to stay here any longer. I listened to him tell Darryl that the demon was gone and that we were heading back to Forks. After that, he turned to me with a weak smile on his face.

"Could we go somewhere first?" He asked and I nodded my agreement.

That night, before we left the city, we went back to the manor. I watched as he approached the porch slowly, a white candle in his hand that had a black ribbon wrapped around it. He set it down on the steps and lit the wick with a match.

_Honour the dead and fight like hell for the living_

Was written on the ribbon in white. I walked up to him and put my arm around his shoulders in comfort. He turned in my arms and embraced me and I held him as we watched the candle flame.

"Ready to go?" I asked after standing there for 10 minutes in silence.

"Yeah" He said, turning to go back to the street but stopping when he saw something in the letterbox.

He pulled it out and looked at the front. It was addressed to him. He put it into his pocket and before he could say something, I put him on my back and told him to hold on tight to his bag, before I took off running, enjoying his laughter as we passed buildings and trees.

* * *

**A/N: **Honour the dead and fight like hell for the living is a saying that is found on car bumper stickers. It is a saying used by by Vietnam Veterans. My dad fought in Vietnam and this say seemed to really fit.

Thank you for all reviews.

Dark Reborn: They don't have any vampire in them, it was caused by a potions accident. It only affected Harry and not Wyatt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wyatt POV.**

"They're coming home" Alice announced as we were all gathered in the backyard, watching as James chased the younger children around.

Jordan, our Whitelighter, was talking with Esme and Carlisle about our different lives. Wiccas, Vampires and Wizards. It was odd to think that there were many different magical factions.

"Just don't ask Harry about his hair and eyes" I said after Alice had told us her piece of news.

"I saw that but I was going to ask you instead" She giggled, coming to sit next to me.

"A potion accident" I said before lying on the grass, listening to the sounds of happiness around me.

This was how we were meant to be, happy without worry.

**Harry POV.**

"Can we stop?" I asked, laughing at how fast we were going.

He stopped in a clearing and we sat down, silly smiles on our faces.

"You know so much about me and I don't really know anything about you. Tell me something" I told him, getting a bottle of water out of my bag.

"Well, I was born in 1901 and was going to die of the Spanish Influenza but Carlisle turned me in 1918. My father and mother both died from it though" Edward said, pulling at blades of grass.

"Tell me what you like to do, not your past" I said with a smile.

"Well, I like to play the piano and compose music. I've read a lot and have attended a few colleges and schools over time" He told me, stupid smile on his face.

I smirked at him before I squirted him with my water. I laughed at his shocked face and got up to start to run. He caught me before I could get too far away and fell to the ground, me landing on top of him. I looked into his beautiful eyes and smiled fondly before kissing him tenderly. He responded to the kiss and we stopped not long after, afraid of doing to much.

"Thank you Edward" I said once I was on his back again, my face resting on his shoulder.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"Everything"

-

He left me at the front door, kissing me before he ran for his home. I went up to my room and dumped my bags then grabbing my cello. I went out the back, everyone already in bed. I sat down on my music bench and pulled out the letter, opening it before I started to play.

_In this life, the life we live, the ones who love us, never truly leave us. People say that the hardest thing in this world is to live in it but I have to disagree. I have to say that the hardest thing in this world is to know that I have to leave it and my family behind. I have to sacrifice my life in order to let my children, nieces and nephews live. It is something I have accepted and will not regret._

_Harry, I'm sorry that we had to do this to you and the kids. I received a premonition of our deaths and then I summoned the Angel of Destiny. I cried after that meeting, knowing what amazing people I would leave behind. We have all accepted the fact that this fight would be our last and that hard times would be ahead of you but you will all recover and remain strong._

_Blaming yourself, as I know you will, will only cause you more pain. Your magic is controlled by your emotions and you run the risk of harming yourself if you don't let them out, only allowing them to fester until you can't hold it in anymore. Pain and loss is something you have to live with, sadly, but in time, it will get better._

_Please don't blame anyone for our deaths and just look after your siblings to the best of your abilities and enjoy your life, never hold back from it, it may be the last day one day._

_Love your parents, _

_Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coup, Paige and Henry._

I let my tears fall and the music I was making changed to a fast then soft one.

"_I am vision, I am justice._

_Never thought that I could love_

_Living in shadows  
Fading existence  
It was never good enough  
Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines the way  
But you're trapped in violence  
I can be the man who saves the day_

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You"

I sang the first verse and chorus before I could take no more, letting my tears fall. I was so angry at what they had done. They hadn't fought back, had not tried to live, had just given up on life. I threw my cello to the ground and threw an electrical ball at it, hitting it and smashing it to pieces. I ran to my music room and started to tear the place apart, throwing books and ripping them, ripping posters off the walls, cutting my hands up in my angered daze.

I would have continued my destruction, if not for the cold, marble arms that wrapped around me. I fought against them, yelling for my captor to let me go but they wouldn't move. I fell to my knees and sat in the middle of my angry destruction and broke down.

I let my tears fall for the parents I lost. I let my tears fall to the ground as I thought of my siblings and I, growing without our parents. I let the carpet capture my tears at the anger I felt for being alone. I let Edward wipe them away as I cried at the feelings of love he gave me, for which I felt I didn't deserve. I cried, just because, it was better than being angry, better than despising my parents for leaving and it was better because, I felt safe to fall apart in Edward's arms. I felt safe and loved by him and it was better.

* * *

**A/N: **The song is "For You" By The Calling. I fell in love with it after seeing Daredevil. It starts out fast and hard then softens. It seemed perfect.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, please keep them coming. Hope you liked this chapter

Mizz


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward POV.**

I had gone home to tell my family about my time in San Francisco. I had retreated to my room to play piano when Alice had come to me, telling me that Harry would need me. I had raced to him and found him destroying his music room. I grabbed him around the waist and held him, trying to calm him down, hoping I would get through to him.

We were both on the floor now, I held him as he sobbed his heart out.

"It's okay, it's alright" I said softly when he had stopped before realising he was asleep.

I sighed before picking him up and taking him inside and up to his room. I laid him on his bed and looked around the room. I didn't want to leave him in his state but I didn't know if it was okay to stay. For once, I listened to my heart and lay down next to him, pulling him close as he slept.

-

I heard the people in the house awaking and I gave Wyatt a smile when he stuck his head through the door. He nodded at me before leaving to get ready for school.

It was around 10 when Harry woke but he didn't open his eyes.

"I don't want to believe it" He said, muffled as his face was pressed into my side.

"What don't you want to believe?" I asked, running my hand up and down his back.

"That they knew they were going to die. They could of stopped it but they didn't, they just gave up" He said, looking up at me with his mixed eyes.

"They would have had a good reason to do it. They wouldn't have done it if they didn't think it was for the best" I said calmly.

"It's just not fair"

"Life isn't fair"

**James POV**

I looked at the letter and sighed. Albus had contacted me and asked if instead of Christmas at Potter Manor that my guest could come to Hogwarts instead. I knew I shouldn't have mentioned to him that everyone who was coming knew of magic. It seemed that only 5 students were staying for the holiday, not counting the Order Children, as they had become known to us adult Order members. I sighed again before I picked up a quill and wrote out my answer. After I did that, I apparated to the Cullen's house. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Esme answered.

"Hello James, come in. How can I help you?" She asked, leading me to the lounge.

"I just came by to confirm your answer about Christmas" I said and I noticed her eyes light up.

"We spoke about it and decided we would come to England with you. It would be something different" She answered and I smiled at her, happy about it.

"Thanks Esme. I'm going to see Harry and get his answer. Bye" I said, walking out the door before apparating to my next stop.

I knocked on the door and was surprised when Edward answered the door.

"Hello James, did you come to see Harry?" He asked me and I nodded in affirmative.

We walked out to the backyard and I spotted Harry sitting on a log, his eyes closed as he played a soft melody on a violin. Edward and I just stood at the backdoor, listening as he played. I soon realized that the melody was not only soft but it was a one that held something to it that seemed to haunt the listener. When it stopped, Harry looked at us both with a small smile.

"I'll be inside if you need me" Edward told him before he left us alone.

I went over to my son, and sat next to him on the log.

"How are you?" I asked, looking him over and seeing that he looked a little tired.

"I could be better but I'm okay. What can I do for you James?" He asked and I could see in his eyes that he was tired.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" I asked, jumping to the point.

"Have one here I guess, why?" He answered, looking at me in curiosity.

"How do you feel about coming with me, to England, for Christmas? This invitation also extends to your siblings" I told him and he looked uncertain so I went for drastic measures.

I turned on the puppy dog pout. This earned me some laughter and his eyes were shining at me happily.

"James, I don't know. We have to think about our Granpa. I was going to invite him up and, I don't know, it's too much." He said, his eyes downcast.

"He can come too. I'm guessing he knows about magic and you would stay in a castle and get to meet your twin" I said, trying to convince him.

He sighed before looking me in the eye.

"I don't know about this but we'll come with you. How are we getting there?" He asked, after agreeing to come, which I was ecstatic about.

"Don't worry about it, just have everyone ready to go at 8 on the 18th" I said.

**Harry POV.**

Time passed and it was the 18th. I had decided to leave school, not caring about it much anymore. Victor, our Grandfather, had been brought to our place yesterday. I had practically avoided him since he had come. I had learned that Edward and his family would also be coming with us as well and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him being there.

We had grown closer and he would spend nights with me. I would just talk to him and he would listen until I fell asleep or he would tell me about himself. I found that I was falling for him more and more each day. We hadn't done more than kissing but it was nice and I was in no rush to go further.

When Wyatt had gone to pick up Victor, he had also picked up the Magic Chest and brought it back. I had ended up emptying it and putting everything away, in a place for easy use. I was healing, slowly, but it was happening.

James arrived and looked at all of us, sitting in the lounge, talking and laughing.

"Are we all ready to go?" He asked after being introduced to Victor.

He got nods and people saying they were ready.

"Okay, your all going to grab hold of this rope and then you will feel a tugging sensation behind your naval. Whatever you do, don't let go until we hit solid ground" He explained, shrinking all our luggage as he did so.

"If you do let go and get lost, call for Wyatt or Chris and they will come and get you" I added, getting nods from my brothers in agreement.

Everyone picked up their shrunken bags and placed them in their pockets before we all started to grab hold of the rope. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I watched as Alice stood next to Alexi, Rosalie next to Cooper and Emmett was next to Henry. At 8, we all jerked when we felt the pulling sensation behind our naval and I watched as the world spun around us. I was certainly never going to travel this way again if I could help it.

* * *

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter and it is dedicated to Kit Of Light And Dark for being the 100th reviewer of Twilight's Melody. I'm sad to say that this story has only 7 more chapters left so keep the reviews coming, they are loved.

Thank You.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jason POV.**

I stood in the Entrance Hall with my friends, nervously pacing. I didn't know what to expect with my brother, my lost twin, coming with the family that adopted him. I knew that they were orphans and that a lot of people were coming, Harry, his family and his boyfriend's family. It was odd to think that Harry is gay but I had no problem with it.

Hermione was giving me calm smiles while talking with Ginny, Luna, Holly and Jasmine while Ron was talking Quidditch with Neville and Sebastian. I looked out onto the grounds when I started to hear voices and a smile came over my face when I spotted my dad. I ran over to them, through the snow and hugged him. I normally saw him through the school term but I hadn't as he had been spending time with Harry.

"We'll go into the Great Hall so you can all eat before I make introductions" I heard dad say and I smiled when he ruffled my hair.

In the Great Hall, I was surprised by how many people there were, dad wasn't wrong when he said a lot were coming. I noticed that Ron was almost drooling as he stared at a blonde goddess. The group was staring around the Hall in awe and I heard one comment that it was better than Magic School.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Albus Dumbledore greeted them.

"Thank you for having us" A beautiful woman with honey blonde hair said with a warm smile.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. These people around me are Professors here. This is Minerva McGonagall, my Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Professor. Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. Pomona Sprout, Hufflepuff Head of House and Herbology Professor and Filius Flitwick, Ravenclaw Head of House and Charms Master." Dumbledore said, introducing the teaching staff that was staying over break.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Victor Bennett and these are my Grandchildren, Harry, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Patience, Prudence, Cooper, Penelope, Peyton, Henry and Alexi Halliwell" A man, with greying hair and older than my dad said, introducing most of the kids.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, my wife Esme, her niece and nephew, Rosalie and Jasper Hale and out adopted children, Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen" A handsome blonde man said with a smile.

"These children here are Jason Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Holly and Jasmine Hardwick and Sebastian Lupin, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Please have a seat and enjoy your meal" Dumbledore said and I watched as everyone took a seat around the only table in the hall.

I watched as Harry sat next to Edward with a smile on his face before he started to look down the table at his siblings, concern shining in his eyes. I took the seat opposite the two and I couldn't help but notice the protective arm Edward had around his waist.

"Hi" I said, a bit awkward and not knowing what to say to him.

Edward gave me a smile while Harry was talking to Chris about something.

"Hello. Your Harry's twin?" He asked and a smile of relief came onto my face.

"Yeah I am. You're his boyfriend?" I questioned, a smirk on my face now.

Edward chuckled at me, getting Harry's attention off his brother.

"What?" He asked, looking at Edward before he turned to face me and surprise lit up his face.

"You're Jason, my twin!" He said, surprise in his voice.

"Guilty" I said with a chuckle.

"I can see the resemblance" Edward said and Harry hit him on the shoulder before he winced.

"I'll never learn" He sighed, rubbing his wrist.

This earned a smile from Edward and I couldn't help but be happy about having him here, nearby. I started to wonder why hitting Edward had caused Harry to hurt his wrist but I didn't comment.

"Do you need Wyatt to heal it?" Edward asked in concern.

"No, I'll suffer" Harry told him with a smile.

"How did you meet?" I asked as I started to eat.

"I was playing my cello and he heard so Edward came to see who was playing and that's how we met" Harry said and I noticed that a hint of sadness was in his voice.

"Do you have someone special?" Edward asked, watching Harry pick at his food.

"Yeah, I'm with Luna. She's odd but I love her" I said with a happy sigh.

"Good on you"

We continued with our meal and I noticed that Edward and his family didn't eat anything. Rosalie was feeding Alexi and Cooper was talking with Henry and Alice. Victor was talking with Albus and it seemed like everyone was happy.

After we all finished, Dumbledore told us that our guests would be staying in Gryffindor tower. He said it was so we weren't all split up over the castle and that Order members would be coming tomorrow. I lead our guests to the tower and Hermione was telling them about the History of the Castle.

Everyone soon disappeared off to bed but when I looked into the Common Room I saw Edward and Harry on the couch. Harry was curled up in his lap and Edward was running his hand through his hair while they sat in silence. It was a sight that I felt I was intruding on their time. I left them alone so I could go to my dorm. I was sharing with Neville, Ron, Wyatt, Chris and Harry but it seemed that Harry would be staying with Edward in the 6th year dorms. When I went to sleep that night, I dreamt of our family whole again.

**Harry POV.**

It had been an extremely long day and I was happy for it to almost be over. The Portkey ride was something that I never wanted to repeat again. It was bumpy and rough and not like orbing. I had fallen over and I was surprised to find Edward lying on the ground under me. It seemed that he had fallen too. Thankfully, no one had let go so we had all arrived, but there were complaints to James about the ride.

When we had entered the Great Hall, as James called it, we were all greeted by several teachers and students. I had easily recognised my twin but I felt reluctant about calling Jason my brother. I don't know why.

After we ate, we went into Gryffindor Tower. Victor, Esme, Carlisle and James were staying in the guest rooms and so we would have run of the place. I sat in Edward's arms and just thought about what we had done. I enjoyed the quiet and was comforted by the fact that I wasn't doing this alone. I sighed in happiness and closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **I wasn't going to mention the portkey ride but people asked so it's there.

Please review and enjoy,

Mizz


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry POV.**

When I woke up the next morning, I realised I had fallen asleep on the couch in the Common Room and that Edward was watching me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but be amazed that I had fallen for someone so perfect who thought they were a monster. I cupped his cheek in my hand and I almost ruined the moment by laughing when he let out a growl that sounded like a pur. He was like my own kitten.

"Good morning" He said softly and I returned it with my own greeting before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

It started out sweet but it soon grew into love and passion and I never wanted it to end but, unfortunately, it did end when someone behind us coughed.

"Sorry but it's a bit odd to see two guys snogging" Ron said with a laugh and I blushed, not really expecting that.

I hadn't really thought about what people's reactions to a gay couple would be and I realised that I could have offended him.

"I'm so sorry" I said, leaping off the couch and blushing madly.

Edward was giving me a curious look and Ron only laughed.

"It's fine mate. Seamus and Dean, two guys in our year are together, but they aren't so public and it's just odd" Ron said, ignoring Edward's growl at the use of mate.

"Oh, okay" I said and I couldn't get rid of my blush.

"You guys might want to get ready for the day and then we can go for breakfast" Ron said before he went upstairs.

I looked at Edward and shrugged before we followed Ron up the stairs and into the room where I was meant to stay. I noticed that my bag had been enlarged and I quickly raided it before running into the bathroom. I was surprised that the showers were communal but I guess I should have expected them as we were in the school. I blushed madly when Edward came in and went into the stall next to mine. I rushed through my routine and hurriedly got dressed before I bolted out of the room.

I walked out of the Portrait hole and bumped into Victor.

"Harry, can we talk?" He asked me and I sighed before nodding my consent.

I followed him into an empty classroom not far from the tower.

"What is your problem with me?" He asked me once he closed the door.

"I blame you" I confessed, looking into his eyes.

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

"I said I blame you for their deaths" I hissed out.

"Harry, I feel guilty over it already but I know I am not to blame. The bastard to blame is the demon who attacked. It's not my fault and it's not yours" He said, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Who else can I blame? The demon is dead, I've been told to get over it and they are dead too. You were the one who could turn them away from magic, yet you didn't try hard enough." I would have continued on if I hadn't have been interrupted by him slapping me, hard.

I stared at him as the blood pooled in my mouth before I spat in his face, turned on my heel and left.

"HARRY!" I heard him shout.

I spun around and threw an electrical ball at him before turning to leave. I didn't know how I felt, only anger and shock. I soon got sick of walking and started to run through the school, getting lost but not caring. I ran up the staircases, going higher, until I found myself as far as I could go. I walked over to the window and looked out onto the snow covered grounds. I raised a hand to my stinging cheek but didn't say or do anything. I closed my eyes and sighed before pulling out a piece of paper.

"I seek an answer that hides

Show the truth

Tell no lies

Show the truth before all eyes"

I chanted before I returned the paper to my pocket and left the window.

**Edward POV.**

I was in the Great Hall, listening to Jason and Ron tell us about a sport called Quidditch, waiting for Harry to arrive and save me. I noticed how my family all stiffened when Victor walked in and when I sniffed the air, I understood why. He smelled of blood, but not of just anyone's blood, but Harry's. My eyes became dark and I stood up to face him with a snarl.

"Calm down Edward" I heard Alice say but I ignored her.

"What did you do?" I growled out and I noticed most of the humans exchange worried looks.

I felt something in the air and I then noticed that Victor looked different. There was Victor and someone else.

"Edward?" I heard Alice asked, worried.

I turned to face her and gasped. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie all looked older, like ancient looking people. Wyatt started to laugh and he fell off his seat.

"What's happened?" I asked him.

"I cast a spell so we could see who he really is" I heard Harry say from behind me and I spun to face him.

He had an angry look on his face and I noted the vial in his hand.

"Cooper came to me and said that something was off about Victor. I confirmed it before." He explained, looking at Victor.

I noticed out the corner of my eye that Wyatt was summoning crystals and Chris was placing them around Victor.

"Victor would never raise a hand to his grandchildren, no matter how angry he is. Victor is one who would never blame someone who had no control over the situation. Who are you?" He demanded of the man.

He went to run when the last crystal came into play and a cage sprung up around him.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He shouted and I noticed that he was trembling.

Wyatt and Chris walked over to him and Wyatt put his arm around his shoulder.

"Throw the potion. We have the spell" Wyatt said before Harry nodded and threw the vial.

"In this man, evil dwells

Banish this evil to its hell

With this spell

Cast by a Halliwell"

Chris chanted and Victor started to scream before it all became silent and Victor was on the ground, gasping for air.

"He's fine" Wyatt said, walking over to the cage and removing the crystals.

"A spell's time has come to pass

It's run its full path

With this black ash

Reverse it's cast"

Harry said and Chris threw some ash into the air.

"Grandpa!" Harry said, running up to Victor and giving him a hug.

"Hey kiddo. How'd you work it out?" He asked, getting hugged by all the Halliwells.

"What just happened?" I heard Jason asked as Harry walked over to me and I wrapped him in my arms.

"Magic" Was all he had to say.

**Hermione POV.**

I had recognised the type of magic that Harry, Chris and Wyatt were using as Wicca and I was amazed that they could use it. I wanted to ask million questions about what had happened.

"Your Wiccans?" I asked; just confirm what had happened as they all sat down for breakfast.

"Yeah and sorry about that." Harry said, confusing me with his apology.

"Can you explain what happened?" I asked, curious about what had occurred.

"Cooper came to me and said that something felt off with Grandpa. This was only yesterday morning and I needed to put him through a series of tests to make sure. James told us that mortals, I mean muggles, couldn't see Hogwarts. Grandpa shouldn't have been able to see it without the help of some kind of spell or enchantment, yet he didn't speak up about not seeing it. Then I said something to him this morning and Victor slapped me. Grandpa would never do that, no matter how angry he is." He explained, leaning against Edward.

I nodded my head, seeing the logic in it all.

"What was with seeing the Cullens as old people?" I asked, curious about that.

"Hermione, dear. We are vampires" Esme said from a seats away and it all suddenly clicked.

"Okay" I said weakly.

"Don't worry, we only hunt animals" Jasper said with a calming smile and I felt calm.

"Can you do out type of magic?" I asked Harry, wondering if he could do Wicca and Wizardry.

"I don't know"

* * *

**A/N: **Happy ANZAC Day.

Thank you for all the reviews, keep em coming

Love you all

Mizz


	16. Chapter 16

**Hermione POV.**

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked, wondering if Harry was joking.

It was curious that James hadn't thought to test him on it. Harry had been born into a powerful light, wizarding family before he was given up.

"You can do Wicca but you haven't tried to do our type of magic. James should have seen if you could" I said before looking at James.

"James, could you please give Harry your wand. I want to know if he can do our type of magic" I said to the man who nodded and passed his wand down to Harry.

Harry looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What do I do now?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Say 'Lumos'" I instructed as most of the people at the table watched us.

"Lumos" He said.

It was amazing what happened next. James' wand blew up and Harry was blasted into the wall behind him. I noted that Edward was by his side straight away and checking him over while Wyatt ran over to him. Jasper was being held in place by Emmett and the other vampires were holding their breath. Wyatt's hands started to grow gold as he ran them over Harry's wrists, blood pooling onto the floor.

"I don't think I will try that again" He stated once he was up again.

"What happened to my wand?" James asked with a pout after making sure Harry was alright.

"It blew up, in my hands. I think you would do well getting another wand" Harry said with a frown, staring at the small pool of blood.

"_Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I call for the scene, to be unseen_ " He said and the blood disappeared and the vampires relaxed.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked with a sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"Order of the Phoenix Members will be arriving shortly to take you all into London for Christmas shopping and to show you the sights as well as going into Diagon Alley" Dumbledore answered from his seat at the end of the table.

When breakfast finished, the Order members arrived. They were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, his cousin, Nymphadora Tonks who preferred Tonks, Lily Hardwick, Bill and Charlie Weasley. Introductions were made and laughter was in the air after Tonks tripped over thin air.

We went and wrapped ourselves up for the cold weather that was around us. Heavy jackets and scarves. Edward and his family also wore jackets and scarves but I doubted that they really needed them. We all gathered in the Entrance Hall and we started our trek through the snow.

**Harry POV.**

We had all walked through the snow, enjoying the scenery. Alexi, Cooper and Henry had started a snowball fight with Jason, Ron, Neville and Emmett. It was amusing because Emmett would throw them at the boys before changing sides. The sky was overcast and I wondered what would have happened if the sun had been out. Edward had his arm around my shoulder and I was happy. Wyatt and Chris were being questioned about our magic by Hermione while Ginny was talking with Alice and Rosalie. Melinda, Prue, Peyton and Penny were talking with Tonks about something. The adults walked just in front of Edward and I, talking about different things that I didn't really care to understand. Blaise and Draco walked just behind us and I was curious about their story as they didn't seem to really fit in with our crowd.

We soon stood outside the gates of Hogwarts and Remus raised his wand in the air. Everyone from our group jumped when a triple Decker purple bus appeared with a loud bang. I wasn't the only one who was gaping at it and so we missed the speech by some guy who needed to buy stuff for his acne.

We walked upstairs, to the very top and just as we settled in our seats, we were thrown about. I would have fallen on my face if it were not for Edward. Rosalie was holding onto Alexi and Henry while Emmett was doing the same for Cooper. Colourful curses were being said by Wyatt and I shot a glare at him to mind his language.

When we got off in London, most of our group from America was shooting the bus dirty looks and Melinda looked as if she was going to kiss the ground in relief.

"Never, ever, _ever_ again. When we have to go back, we will orb" Wyatt told James, getting into his face.

I sighed but didn't object, totally agreeing with him. We went into a pub called the Leaky Cauldron and was showed to a large room, Dumbledore already telling Tom, the Barman, to expect us.

"Alright, we are going to break up into groups. Harry, you said that Jordan would join us?" James asked me as we spread out around the room.

I nodded my head as Chris called for Jordan to come, which she did in warm clothes. She smiled at everyone before standing next to Chris.

"Alright. In each group is someone from America, someone from Hogwarts and an adult. We worked this out early this morning. With lovely Esme is Henry and Blaise. With Carlisle is Cooper and Draco. In my group is Alexi and Jason, then Lily is with Melinda and Holly. Remus is with Patience and Jasmine, then Sirius has Sebastian and Penelope. Hermione and Peyton, your with Tonks while Prudence and Ron are with Bill. Charlie, your taking Chris and Ginny and Victor, you have Wyatt and Neville. Last but not least, Luna and Harry are with Jordan." James said, reading the names from a piece of parchment.

"Now Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward. You weren't given a group as we think that your old enough to wonder around but, if you want, you can join a group if you want" he said, looking at the teen vampires.

We all had a good laugh about the age matter. Edward walked over to me, Alice went to Tonks' group, Rosalie went over to Esme and Carlisle gained Emmett and Jasper went over to Victor.

"If anyone looses their group or gets lost, please call for Jordan, Wyatt or Chris after finding a secluded area." I said and earned nods from my siblings.

I looked at James with a calm smile.

"I need to exchange dollars to pounds" I told him and he nodded his head.

"We'll go into Diagon Alley to do that then I'll release you all onto London" He said and we followed him out of the room and into a little brick room out the back.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, been busy, job hunting and reading other people's stories. I have come to realise that this story may exceed what i predicted as a 20 chapt story, oh well.

Thank you for all the reviews, please keep em coming.

Love you all, Mizz

Thank you to those who pointed out the error in this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry POV.**

Remus tapped a brick and suddenly the other bricks started to move until an archway appeared. I was amazed to see people walking up and down a street and stores lining the sides. I didn't know what to say. Owls were coming and going, people were buying different things and as I followed the group, I saw the different shops. Apothacary, Pet Store, Wands and Robes. It was an amazing experience.

I was taken out of my thoughts when we started to enter a large marble building. I looked up and started to read the plaque above it.

"Enter stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed" I stopped reading and my eyes went wide before I faced my siblings.

"Don't read the plaque, it's a spell" I said and they nodded their agreement while the Wizards looked at us oddly.

At the door stood an odd little being and I was surprised that when he spotted Wyatt, his eyes went wide before he bowed low. I ignored Wyatt's confused look and followed James to a counter where another being was seated.

When he spotted Wyatt, his eyes also went wide and he bowed low too. I looked out the corner of my eyes and noticed that others were also doing the same.

"Why are they bowing?" Wyatt asked Remus and the man just shrugged, not knowing the answer.

I was pushed to the front of the group and I raised my eyebrow at Sirius before I turned to face the little being.

"Erm, Hello. I would like to exchange US Dollars to pounds" I said, not really knowing if I should be doing the talking.

"How much would you be changing from Dollars?" He asked and I leaned in, hoping to not be overheard by the humans.

"2,700$" I told him and he nodded before I handed him the envelopes with the kids spending money in it.

He raised an eyebrow and I flushed but smiled at him. I noted, out the corner of my eye, that some of the wizards were talking to the teller next to mine.

"Here you go sir. 2,700$ converted into 1,505 Pounds and they are split into their envelopes" He said after a few minutes, handing me the envelopes back.

"Thank you and it's Harry" I said before I fell into step with our large group and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"James said those beings are Goblins" He whispered and I gave him a grateful smile.

We walked through The Leaky Cauldron and found ourselves in London. I handed out the envelopes with the money in them and got thank yous for my trouble. We broke off into our groups and I told my siblings that the names of the people they are buying for are in the envelopes.

I turned to face Luna and Jordan and smiled at them, happy about what I was going to do today.

"Um, you don't have any problems with a quick trip to America, do you?" I asked Luna and I was surprised when she giggled, it sounded so much like Alice's.

"Today was mostly about you guys getting a tour of London and our small world. I've had my shopping done for a while now" She said and I gave her a delighted smile as she linked her arm with mine.

"Take us away, Jordan" I laughed and Edward kissed me on the top of my head as we started to Orb.

**Jason POV.**

Our first stop was to return to Diagon Alley so Dad could buy a new wand. After doing that, getting many complaints about James breaking wands, we headed back into London. Alexi was looking around him with wide eyes while holding onto Dad's hand. He was an adorable little boy. We started walking down the road, talking about what we hoped to get for Christmas.

**Hermione POV.**

Alice Cullen was annoying. Every time we passed a clothes shop, we just had to go in. Tonks and Peyton didn't seem to mind but I hated it. How many times did you have to look at a pair of jeans and think about the pair that was in the last store. I sighed in annoyance as we entered another store.

**Harry POV.**

When we arrived at on the porch of the Manor, in San Francisco, Luna had a look of amazement on her face.

"I can see why you would dislike our methods of transportation" She said with a smile at the smooth journey.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked me in concern.

"I'm sure. I'll have to come back here one day and I should when it's a time to be around family" I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

I walked up the door and pulled out the key. I took a breath as I turned the door and entered the Manor. It was just how we left it when we had moved away. I lead them toward the staircase and lead them upstairs to the attic. I closed my eyes and opened the door.

"Your house is beautiful" Luna said and I felt some confidence from her words.

"Thanks" I murmured, walking into the attic.

"This is where we would scry for demons, make potions unless they needed heat and did research on demons and such. It's where we did most of our magic" I explained with a sad smile.

I let them look around before I made my way over to the bookcase which held different books about Wicca. I pulled one out and started leafing through it, a frown on my face.

"What are you looking for?" Edward asked, coming up behind me.

"I need a shrinking spell." I told him as I went for another book.

"What are your laws regarding magic here?" Luna asked from next to Jordan as they looked out the attic window.

"I'm not too sure but you should be protected here, why?" I answered, looking at her curiously.

"I know a shrinking spell. It's just, in Britain, we can't use magic outside of school unless we are over 17 or it's a life threatening situation" She said.

"Could you use this spell. There's something in this house called a Nexus and it should protect you against being detected" I asked her, smiling in relief.

"What do you want shrunk?" She asked, making her way over to where I was moving boxes and such to reveal a large rock with a sword in the middle of it.

"I want to give it to Wyatt. I think he is ready to wield the sword but I can't remove the sword from the stone, only he can" I said and Luna and Jordan's eyes were wide.

"That's Excalibur" Jordan said in awe and Edward joined in on the awed looks.

"Yes" I said simply and motioned for Luna to do her bit, moving out of the way.

"_Reducio" _She said, pointing her wand at the rock and sword.

We all watched as the spell hit and the rock became smaller. I had just picked up and put the stone in my pocket when 3 demons appeared in the attic.

"DUCK!" I yelled as a fireball was thrown at Edward and I charged up my own electrical ball.

**SNEAK PEEK OF THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR TWILIGHT'S MELODY.**

_He had made me question myself over the existence of soul mates and souls. He made me see that they both were not something from stories, but actual truths and that he was my soul mate, perfect for me and I, for him._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Here is another chapter. I thought you would all like a Sneak Peek and it doesn't give too much away. Hope you enjoy this Chapt and thank you to all the reviews I have recieved. If you have any questions about this story, leave it in your review and I will add a answer page at the end. Thank You.


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry POV.**

I threw the electrical ball as one of the demons threw a fireball at Luna. She jumped out the way and the wall got hit instead.

"I got to go" Jordan said, panic in her voice and I guessed that one of my siblings had also come under attack.

"GO!" I shouted throwing another ball and hitting a demon and causing him to blow up.

Edward ran over and started to attack one with his hands while I faced the other, staring as I charged up another ball.

"It is almost Christmas and I just want to spend it having a normal holiday with my family and friends, no DEMONS!" I shouted the last word out, throwing the ball and just missing the demon.

It threw another ball but it wasn't aimed at me, heading towards Luna instead. It hit her in the shoulder and causing her to let out a squeak of surprise. The demon Edward had attacked, exploded when he plunged his hand into it's chest and ripped out it's heart. I charged up another ball and threw it hitting the demon square in the chest, causing him to explode.

I sagged in relief that it was over and walked over to Luna to help the poor girl up from the ground and to look at her injury. It wasn't bad, mostly, but I would get someone to heal it soon.

"Is that a normal thing?" She asked and I couldn't help but laugh and it felt oddly good.

**Wyatt POV.**

After our day out, Ron, Jason, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Chris, Edward, Emmett and I were all in the common room, sitting around and talking about what we had done today. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice had gone hunting with Carlisle and Esme while Harry was checking on the younger kids, worried about them after he had learned that we had all been attacked by demons.

Alexi had been proud of himself when he used an active power to help destroy a demon. It had caused Harry to worry more about him that he would show signs of nightmares. Our parents and Harry tried to shield the younger kids from demons when we were growing up and so the little kids didn't see them when they attacked as I or Chris or someone would take them from the scene.

I looked up when Harry returned a troubled expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he sat himself in Edward's lap.

"I'm just trying to think why they would attack? We have been in Forks for a while and yet, they attacked you guys in London." He said with a sigh.

Edward was rubbing his back and I closed my eyes to think.

"Trip to the market?" I asked, finding no answers in my head.

"I don't know. I'm tempted but we could get nothing out of it" He replied and I noted the wizards were watching us with curiousity.

"True I suppose but we could learn something" I told him, causing him to stare at me.

"There would be no we in it if I was to go. It's too dangerous" He snapped at me and I blinked at him, surprised.

"Fine, but we need answers." I said with a huff.

"Answer, yes. Trouble, no" Was all he said before he got up and walked out of the common room, Emmett going with him, leaving Edward behind and a little amused.

**Emmett Cullen POV.**

I followed Harry out of the common room and caught up to him. We walked in silence and somehow found ourselves at the top of a tower, sitting on a window ledge and looking out onto the dark grounds.

"What's bothering you, really?" I asked him after we sat there for five minutes.

"I had thought that when they had killed our parents and we had moved, we would be safe, left alone from their attacks. It's confusing me why it would be starting up again, now" He told me, looking at the large forest.

"Do you want answers?" I asked and he turned to face me, eyes narrowed.

"Of course I want answers but the only place to get them is dangerous and witches aren't welcome there. Demon Market, meaning, dangerous" He said sarcastically.

"Witches aren't welcome there but what about vampires?" I asked, grinning.

"What?" He questioned and I laughed at him.

"You heard me" I told him and he laughed a little.

We spent a few moments sitting there in silence and I looked at the forest, wondering what Rosalie was feeding from.

"What would happen if I pushed you out this window and you didn't try to land, just hit it with a splat. Would you leave an imprint in the grass?" He asked me with a grin and I laughed at the thought.

**Wyatt POV.**

I looked up when the door opened again and laughed when I saw a snow covered enter, who was laughing along with Harry. Edward joined in and I noticed we were getting odd looks before they spotted Emmett and joined in.

"What the hell happened to you?" Chris asked with a snort.

"I pushed him" Harry said innocently, taking his seat back that was Edward's lap.

"Harry pushed me out of a tower window" Emmett shrugged and then shivered when Hermione had cast a spell on him that got rid of the snow.

"How on earth did you push a vampire out a window?" Hermione asked and Emmett and Harry looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Carefully" Harry said between his laughter and Hermione huffed in annoyance.

An hour later, I went up to the beds, leaving Harry, Edward and Emmett alone in the common room.

**Harry POV.**

"What would you say if I asked you to go to the Demon Market?" I asked Edward, unsure of his reaction.

"Why?" He asked me, searching my eyes for the answer.

"To get answers on why demons are attacking now. I don't want to send one of my brothers and my own abilities would allow me to blend but I wouldn't go alone." I explained to him with a small smile.

"I'll go with you" He said, hugging me tighter to his chest.

"I'll give you and Emmett Athames and potions and find something shabby to wear" I said and I saw the surprise in his eyes when I mentioned Emmett's name.

"Emmett's coming?" He asked, looking between the two of us.

"I offered" Emmett told him with a shrug.

"When are we going?" He sighed out and I gave him a smile.

**Edward POV.**

"This was a bad idea" I murmured to Emmett, looking at all the different stalls and demons walking around.

I walked next to Harry but behind Emmett as Harry told him where to go. It seemed darker than the wizarding alley and more dangerous but it also appeared the same. We walked into a tent that looked to be selling ingredients for potions and such. Harry walked passed Emmett when he saw it was just the stall owner.

He slammed the man/demon onto the table and pressed his Athame into his neck. He was human like in appearance with light brown hair but his eyes gave him away. Ice blue but slitted like a snakes.

"Why are the Charmed spawn being hunted?" he snarled, looking into the terrified eyes of the shop keep.

"I don't know" He said, terrified.

"Tell me the truth and I won't kill you" Harry told him, pressing the Athame into his neck more.

"It's not the spawn being hunted. All I know is that some big bad and evil is lurking in the UK and lower and uppers are joining him" He said, eyes straining to see the dagger.

"Why? What will they gain?" Harry questioned, eyes fierce.

"I don't know the why. Big bad has promised the deaths of those who oppose them, witches and whitelighters and the good" He said and Harry nodded before he backed off.

A smile appeared on his face and Emmett and I exchanged confused looks.

"Thanks Johnny and sorry" Harry said before we left the tent.

"Harry?" I asked him, waiting to explain.

"Johnny is half demon, half witch and hates the deaths of innocents, humans. Somehow, he became our family's Underworld snitch. We just have to threaten him in case someone were to walk in." He said as we returned to the spot we had arrived in.

A shout later and we were Orbed back to Hogwarts and found Alexi, curled up on the couch, crying.

* * *

**A/N: **Howdy all, it's 1:32 am and I just finished this chapter, thought yall might like it. I don't think i will be able to update over the weekend as there is a strong possibilty i will be away for some political luncheon. Enjoy the chapter, keep the reviews coming and have fun.

Also, Aewnaur, i didn't realise that Harry had Harry-ness, lol. I base his personality in this story off my own. Affectionate, Protective and Tempermantal.


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry POV.**

"Alexi, are you okay?" I asked as I went over to the couch and picked him up, holding him in my arms and rocking him.

"I ha-had a nigh-nightmare" He sobbed into my shirt.

"It's okay buddy, I'm here" I said, running my hand through his hair.

It took me about 30 minutes for him to get back to sleep after his nightmare. Emmett had disappeared off somewhere and Edward had joined me on the couch. He pulled me to lie down and I lay my head in his lap while I held Alexi. I let my self drift off, listening to his humming while he ran his fingers through my hair.

-

The next few days passed with us getting to know the wizards more. Jason, Ron and Sebastian were avid fans of a game called Quidditch and egged on more by James and Sirius. Hermione and Remus were both bookworms and could tell you where to find any book in the Library at the school. Neville was a shy person but really friendly and knew a lot about plants and there uses. Luna was an odd girl but when you spent time with her, she was someone who you could get a really good conversation out of. Ginny was a girl with a temper but loved spending time with my younger siblings. Holly and Jasmine loved to run around with Peyton, Melinda, Patience, Prudence and Penelope.

Draco and Blaise were the outcasts of the group. They kept to themselves and didn't talk to anyone in the group. When I had gone over to talk to them one day, I had learned that Blaise's family was neutral in the war and that he was safer staying in the castle while Draco was under Dumbledore's protection as he had refused to join the Dark Lord. I had gotten to know them better and also learned that they were in the House of Slytherin and that there was a major rivalry between their house and Gryffindor. The didn't seem to mind Holly and Jasmine and I guessed it had something to do with them being in Ravenclaw.

Christmas eve had arrived and everyone but the Professors were in the Common Room, sharing stories about different things they had done. I left Edward's side and walked upstairs to the dorm I was staying in to grab a box I had hidden under the bed I was in. I returned to the Common Room and grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him in the hopes that I wanted him to come with me.

We walked through the castle until we found a classroom. We walked inside and I started to push the desks away from the centre of the room before I turned to face him.

"I have something I want to give you and I think now is the perfect time for it" I told him as I handed him the box.

He looked at me with a soft smile on his face but I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Harry-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"It's not your full gift but I want you to enjoy this one tonight" I told him and he nodded before opening the box.

Inside was 5 white candles with a piece of paper, saying that Edward was to put them in a circle. He looked at me in confusion before doing as the paper told him and then he stood next to me.

"_Hear these words; hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide"_

I chanted and gold orbs started to appear in the circle before they left and in the circle were two people, a man and a woman. I felt Edward stiffen next to me but I put my hand on his arm. The man was portly looking but looked like an older version of Edward but with brown hair while the woman had a classical beauty about her with green eyes and bronze hair.

"Harry" Edward said softly and I turned to face him.

"Talk to them" I told him calmly as he stared at Edward and Elizabeth Masen.

"Hello" He said to them and I could see he was scared.

"Oh Edward, honey" Elizabeth said before she stepped out of the circle and became corporeal and hugged him.

Edward returned her hug after some hesitation and nuzzled her neck while keeping his eyes on his father.

"Your so handsome" Elizabeth said, grabbing his face in her hands and staring into his eyes as a tear fell from her eye.

I turned away from the scene and started to walk to the door, leaving them to talk in private.

"Thank you" I heard Edward say and I turned to give him a smile before I left.

**Edward POV.**

I couldn't believe that Harry had brought my parents to me. My memories of them were very fuzzy and hard to remember so I was amazed at what he had given me.

"We are so proud of you" Mother said, sitting on a desk while my father smiled at me calmly.

"You don't hate me?" I asked, scared.

"Edward, no matter what you do or what you become, we will always love you and be proud of who you are" Father said and I gave him a nod.

"Tell me about the life you have lived" Father said and I nodded my head again before I told them what I could remember of their deaths and what Carlisle had done for me.

Mother told me how she somehow knew that Carlisle would look after me even after she had died. He spoke about the burning pain he had gone through to become a vampire and how Carlisle had been there for him when he woke, waiting to explain how they would live.

He told them about the time he had left Carlisle and started hunting humans before I returned to him, begging to forgive me and to help me. I told them how Esme joined our odd little family, becoming someone like a mother in my life. My real mother didn't seem to mind that she had sort of been replaced.

I spoke of the beautiful Rosalie and how she had been changed in the hopes that I would have someone. I told them how she had found Emmett and he had become my older brother and Rosalie was my sister, earning myself looks of endearments as my parents told me I used to beg for younger siblings.

I told them about Alice and Jasper and what they had both been through, also becoming my brother and sister. I told them of all the different places we had been and then, I finally told them about Harry and his family and how Harry was my mate.

It was around 4 am in the morning when we had finally finished and they told me that they should leave for me to spend Christmas with the family I had gained. I hugged them both and accepted the kisses my mother gave me before they returned to the circle, becoming incorporeal and I blew out the candles with a sad smile on my face. I picked up the candles and returned them to the box I had been given and started to walk back to the Common Room. I awoke the Fat Lady, her name was really Elsbeth but everyone called her the Fat Lady, giving her the password. The Common Room was empty except for Harry who was asleep on the couch. I walked over, placing the box on a table and kissed him on the forehead before I picked him up and laid him down on me, pulling the blanket up more. I closed my eyes, arms wrapped around him as I thought about what Harry had given me.

"Merry Christmas" I whispered into his hair with a smile on my face.

-

Christmas morning arrived and I opened my eyes when someone came over to us. It was Alexi and he stared at Harry before he poked him on the nose, causing the little boy to giggle. Harry's nose twitched but he didn't wake. Alexi kept poking him before Harry grabbed him and started to tickle him, causing Alexi to giggle and myself to laugh at their actions.

"Have fun waking the others" Harry whispered in Alexi's ear before letting the little boy go.

Harry rolled over, onto his stomach and I ran my hand up his back. I stared into his mixed coloured eyes before leaning down and kissing him softly.

"mmm, Merry Christmas" He whispered when we broke apart.

"Merry Christmas" I told him before capturing his lips again.

I ran my hand through his hair while the other held him close. I licked his bottom lip, earning myself a small moan before they opened and I started to trace his mouth with my tongue. I rolled us, carefully so as not to fall off the couch and I was on top. Harry gave a squeak of surprise and I smiled at him, breaking the kiss. He captured my lips again but we were interrupted when I heard laughter and I looked up to see the humans coming into the Common Room. I raised my eyebrow at them when I heard Harry laughing as well.

"Christmas presents are in the Great Hall" Hermione said with a blush and I nodded my head, reluctantly getting up and pulling Harry up with me.

It was then a race to the hall. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie gave piggy backs to Cooper, Alexi and Henry, racing with them while I did the same with Harry. Wyatt and Chris orbed while the rest ran. It was a draw between Wyatt and I but we didn't mind and had a good laugh when we realised we had startled the adults in the hall.


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry POV.**

"You can play?" I heard Hermione asked as I stared at my last present, a Cello, that Edward had gifted me.

A beautiful Stradivarius was laid in its case and all I could do was stare at it. It was beautiful and I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I turned to Edward, a soft smile on my face.

"Thank you" I said before I turned back to the Cello and gently lifted it out of its case.

I sat, as if I were to play, picked up the bow and started to test it to see if it was in tune.

"Will you play?" Peyton asked me, from across the table and I looked up to see everyone watching me.

"I'll only play if you pick the song and sing with Me." I told her with a smile.

Peyton ran over to Melinda, Prudence, Penelope and Patience and whispered in their ear before they ran around to me.

"Play Keep Holding On, please" Peyton said and a soft smile came onto my face as I thought about the last time I had played it.

It had been at their funeral. The girls had all sung the song and they had done an amazing job.

I started to play the starting bars, gaining everyone's attention while the girls stood in a line and then Melinda nodded at me to start the song.

_"You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand"_

Melinda sang the first two lines, a smile on her face.

_"When it gets cold, and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_No I won't give in_

_(Ahh, ahh)_

Prudence took up the next few lines while Patience and Peyton took up the backing and I closed my eyes, thinking back on that day, the day they all sang it together.

_"Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you"_

The five of them sang the chorus and I remembered the tears that had fallen from Wyatt and Chris' eyes when the girls reached this part. We knew we had to rely on each other then, from that moment on.

_"There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So - keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

When we had left, we had all gone to Phoebe's apartment and that night, we all camped out in the lounge, blankets and pillows everywhere. We all accepted the fact that it was just us now and that we had to be strong, it was what they would have wanted for us.

_"So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend"_

Penelope sang the next line and I remembered how I promised them all that I would always be there for them and that I would always protect them, no matter what. If they were scared or just wanted a hug, they could always come to me, even in the middle of the night.

I continued to play, not wanting to see the faces around me while I relived memories, those of after the funeral. We had stayed up most of the night, telling stories about our favourite moments with our parents. That was also the night that Alexi fully realized that he was part of our family, as he had always felt a bit out of place since he was told the truth about being adopted.

He had come to me while I was in the kitchen, knowing that I was also adopted and asked me on what I had done. I had told him that I embraced the family and the love they gave to not only their own children, but also to me.

When the song came to the end, I stopped playing and opened my eyes. Clapping came from around the table and the girls bowed with wide smiles on their faces. I nodded to them and they ran back to their seats. I carefully returned the cello to my case before turning and giving Edward a passionate kiss that got some wolf whistles. I blushed with a smile when I pulled away before I looked at Chris and Wyatt and saw them nodding.

"That was wonderful" Albus said, a smile on his face as his eyes twinkled merrily.

"Thank you" I mumbled, embarrassed for some reason.

James had just opened his last present when his mouth opened in shock. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you certain? He asked me and I nodded with a smile.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, confused as he tried to look into the box sitting in front of James.

"Custody papers" Was all he said before a big, wide goofy smile came onto his face.

I had asked my siblings a few weeks ago if they didn't mind James having custody of us. They had all said they didn't. I couldn't always help them and I wanted an adult to help me, help them. It was a bit of relief.

Wyatt had been given Excalibur, Chris was given a photo of a car he would own once he turned 16 while the younger kids all got new bikes. I had also told my family that they had all been re-enrolled into magic school.

All the wizards had been given different books about Wicca, while Carlisle got a book on Gypsy magic. I had given Edward a small Triquetra that he could put on his wrist band while he had given me the Cullen Crest. We had swapped them over and promised each other that we would give them back once we had bonded and I was truly his. Overall, the day was a success.

* * *

That night, I took my siblings into an abandoned classroom and we summoned our parents. They smiled happily when they saw us and quickly stepped out of the circle as they could see we wanted to hug them. Once they did, they were bombarded and laughter filled the air. I gave a lazy smile as Phoebe hugged me.

"So, what have we missed?" Paige asked and we laughed about her attitude.

An hour later, I asked Leo to join me in my corner, pulling him from Piper's side.

"That night that you saved me, what happened? Why can't I do wizarding magic if my parents are Wizards?" I asked him softly, worried about the answer.

"Harry" He sighed and I could see the caution in his eyes.

"All wizards, before the age of 11 are given a Whitelighter but they never meet them as they don't truly need them but we just watch out for them. You and your brother were my charges. On that night, I felt the magic and investigated and found your house destroyed. Your mother was awake and she picked you up before giving you to a man named Albus. He took you and left you on the doorstep of her sister.

You would have stayed there for 6 months before you died and so, I took you to my home, wanting to heal the cut you had on your head. When I got home, I couldn't heal you and so, I was worried. I called for an Elder to come down and help me. Wyatt was too young to understand and I don't think he could have healed you.

The Elder tried to but couldn't. He used his abilities and found a piece of a dark soul in your scar. Your mothers cast a spell to get rid of the soul fragment and it did work. They destroyed it with a power of three spell that left them all exhausted. You slept through it all and I moved in to try to heal you again. When I did, you opened your eyes and I was captivated by them. That was the night we decided to adopt you." He explained to me and I smiled softly, imagining all the things they had done for me.

"Why can't I do their magic?" I asked again, confused.

"When you showed your wiccan power first, we contacted the Elders and asked them. They said that the spells we cast the night to remove the fragment must have mutated your magic and when I healed you, it allowed for your magic to change to become Wicca as that was the first magic type you were exposed to" Leo said and while I was still confused, it also gave me an answer.

"Thank you" I told him, hugging him.

We stayed up late talking with each other and telling them about what we had been doing. I told them about Edward and how much I loved him and it was a good time.

* * *

A few days later, we left so everyone was ready for school. On the first day that term started, Cooper lingered behind before pulling out my wrist band with the Triquetra on it, the one I had given Edward. We had traded the emblems, him having given me his Family Crest and we would trade them back once we had bonded.

I slipped it on, a smile on my face before he gave me a hug and said that he loved me, confusing me, before he ran into the Primary School. I planned on going to get my violin fixed, a few strings having snapped. Edward and Alice were going shopping, due to the sun that had made an appearance in Forks, so I would spend my afternoon with Edward.

* * *

**A/N: **Here is the updated version. I may still go back and fix it up again but it gived you answers. Thank you and keep the reviews and questions coming.

Love Mizz


	21. Chapter 21

**Harry POV.**

I was driving back from Port Angeles after going to the town for a few errands, like getting my violin new strings. I sat there, listening to the radio and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of all the good things going on in my life. I had a father figure, who was also like a goofy older brother in James, my real dad. I have an extremely large family, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Patience, Prudence, Cooper, Peyton, Penelope, Henry, Alexi, Jason, Holly, Jasmine, Sebastian, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, James, Lily, Randy, Remus, Sirius, Carlisle, Esme and Edward.

I had my own vampire and we were together, something I really liked the idea of. I never brought up the thought of me being turned, knowing he would come to me when he was ready for me to be with him for eternity.

I was headed to Forks and noticed that it had began to rain. I looked at my speedometer and when I looked back up, I saw a russet coloured wolf in the middle of the lane. I swerved, trying not to hit it, when my car started to spin. It went of the road and started to roll. I was knocked around in the cabin and my car crashed into a tree, causing me to stop. It was only when I opened my eyes, not remembering closing them, that I saw the tree branch coming through the windshield and I looked down as my mouth started to fill with blood to see it speared into my chest and I heard the radio DJ announce the next song.

"Sarah McLachlan's Goodbye To You"

I tried to say no or call for help but the darkness came to fast. I was now in its embrace.

**Edward POV.**

"Alice, can we go?" I whined as she started to look through another dress rack.

She looked up out of the dresses and before she could say anything, she gasped, getting a vision. I immediately delved into her mind.

_101 read a road marker. An ambulance was at the scene of a crash. Police cars were also there. The car was getting towed up from the side by a tow truck. On the road lay a number plate, fallen from the car. WIKA003 was what it read, California across the top. Paramedics were loading a stretcher into the ambulance, a white sheet covering it's occupant._

Once the vision stopped, Alice and I looked at each other before we ran out of the store, leaving all of Alice's purchases behind. We got in my Volvo and started to drive as face as we could to Forks. When we got to the crash site, it was just like the vision. I rolled down my window and the scent hit us both. It caused me to freeze and I felt numb and empty inside.

"HARRY!" I distantly heard someone shout out and I realized that it was myself and I worked out what had happened.

In a numb haze, I got out of my car and approached the ambulance. The paramedic was fixing the sheet and I caught sight of violet hair, the only person I knew having it was my mate, my Harry. I fell to my knees in shock and then I felt myself being helped back into the car and placed in the back. I didn't pay any attention to drive home, only going over the thought of what had happened. That my beautiful Harry was dead

**Angela POV.**

I was sitting with Jessica, Mike, Bella, Wyatt, Eric, Lauren and Chris, listening to the banter between the brothers. The cafeteria became silently and I looked up and understood why. The Principal, Mr Thomas, had left his office and was standing in the doorway with James. James spotted Chris and Wyatt and came over, asking them to follow him. They left the cafeteria and a few minutes later, everyone was shocked when they heard Wyatt's painful yelling of denial.

"It is my sad duty to inform you that an hour ago, Harry Halliwell was in a car accident. Harry didn't make it and our condolences are with their family" Mr Thomas said with sadness.

He left the hall and about a minute later, when the shock had left us, talking started again but it was not the happy chatter from before but saddened filled. I looked at Bella and saw a smug look in her eyes while her face showed she was sad. I felt a few tears leave my eyes and I pushed my tray away before leaving the hall. I was numb with grief that my friend's had not only lost their parents, but now their brother, the one who held them all together.

**Edward POV.**

It had been two days since his death and my family and I were sitting amongst his brothers and sisters at his funeral. Wyatt stood to go to the podium and I just sat their, numb. He also took Alexi up with him.

"My family have different beliefs than many here. For generations, we have followed old beliefs. When have this symbol that has been used for many generations. We could never understand it but, we do now. The symbol is called the Triquetra and to us, we believe it symbolises our family. The circle in which holds the three points, became Harry's circle, as he was the one who held our three separate families together, creating one." He read slowly from the piece of paper on the podium, where he had written what he was going to say.

"Harry was adopted into our family but he was always our big brother. When we needed someone to hold us when our nightmares were bad and we were scared of waking our parents, we went to Harry who would hold us and sing or play the lullaby he wrote for us all." He said, a tear falling down his cheek.

He then held up Alexi so the little boy could see the page.

"Harry was our fun, loving, caring, protective and intelligent bigger brother." Alexi said, a smile on his adorable little face.

"Our family won't be the same with him gone and he will always be missed" Wyatt said before more tears made their way down his cheeks and he retreated to his seat with Alexi.

I watched as someone else started to speak, but I didn't really care, I only wished that I could cry, letting my own tears fall. The funeral came to an end and I followed Carlisle, James, Wyatt, Emmett and Chris up to carry out his casket.

_Of all the things I believed in, I just want to get it over with._

Music started to play as we got into our positions to carry it out. This had been the longest day of my life and I just wanted to go home and play his song forever.

_Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry._

I looked around the church to those gathered; seeing their tears falling and knowing that mine would never fall, never and it was something I wished I could at this moment.

_Counting the days that pass me by_

I had waited almost 100 years for him and I had fallen hard, but, he had been taken from me so quickly. We started to walk slowly out of the church and I saw Wyatt giving me a sad smile, as if he could read my mind.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

He had made me question myself over the existence of soul mates and souls. He made me see that they both were not something from stories, but actual truths and that he was my soul mate, perfect for me and I, for him.

**  
**_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

We stopped at the hearse and gently placed the casket inside. It drove away, to wait for us at the cemetery and we stood there, listening to people give their condolences, it was something I soon grew sick of.

**  
**_Feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last few months were just pretend and I said  
_

I moved away from those who gave their condolences to sit on the steps, letting the rain wash over me as I remembered his perfect face, remembered his laugh, his voice and his beautiful emerald and violet eyes that would sparkle with so much love and life. They were gone now.

**  
**_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
_

I looked up when I heard someone approach me and was surprised to see Angela Webber standing there, under a black umbrella, tears falling from her kind and sad eyes.

"It will, unfortunately, get better with time." She said softly before returning to her parents.

I stared out into the distance, thinking about what she had said. It was untrue that it would get better in time, for I would always remember something I wish I couldn't at this moment in time. I got up when I noticed that James was gathering his children up. My family followed them and we got into a second limo to head to the cemetery, so we could bury him.

**  
**_I used to get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right  
_

We stood around the hole in which his body was being lowered into. I closed my eyes, not wishing to see it happen. It hurt me too much to think his body would decay and rot down their while I would live for eternity, a perfect 17 year old. It was unfair that it was going to happen; I wished that it could be different, but it wasn't.

**  
**_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

I stood there, in the rain, just staring at his tombstone.

Harry James Halliwell.

1981-1998.

Brother, Friend, Fighter, Lover.

Honoured the Dead &

Fought Like Hell For Life.

Above his name was the Triquetra and in the centre of the top point, a small cello was carved. I fell to my knees and bowed my head as I remembered all the times that I had spent with him. It torn at my heart and I wished that I could join him.

**Angela POV.**

Four days after the funeral of Harry Halliwell, the Cullen Family moved away from Forks. Bella seemed ecstatic to see them leave as well as her boyfriend, Jacob Black. Two weeks after that, Wyatt told me that they were leaving for England, so James could be closer to the rest of his family. His eyes had lost their bright love of life look. I hugged him and Chris goodbye a day before they did leave. For some reason, Forks never seemed the same after those two families left. I only prayed that their futures would be better and they wouldn't lose anymore family as they went.


End file.
